


The Reckless and the Brave

by maxelau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxelau/pseuds/maxelau
Summary: Donghyuck might have told someone that he was dating Mark Lee, the recent transfer student whom he has never spoken a word to. In his defense, Yeojin's advances were a little too much and it was the only way he could get rid of her. Hopefully, Mark Lee doesn't mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195





	1. This is Mark Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underage drinking, smoking, and drug use. I'm not telling you what to and what not to do with your lives, but when you're still underage, please think of what you're doing first before diving headfirst, just a piece of advice.

Yes, he's gay. Surprise! 

When he told Renjun this, his best friend made it his mission to throw a party, an idea Donghyuck immediately shot down the moment Renjun started jumping up and down and screaming like a kid who has just been given candy. The enthusiasm was appreciated but the unsolicited outing was not. Donghyuck didn't mind if Renjun did it while they were in a more private setting, but they were in the middle of campus when he spontaneously decided to get all excited. What's worse was they were sitting on a bench where half of the student population hanged out during break time. He'd rather keep this little part of him under wraps for a little while. 

The big reveal was two weeks ago and for the past days, the boys, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno have been trying to get him to throw a party or just simply celebrate. And again, Donghyuck did not want his coming out to be a big deal. Besides, he was still pretty much in the closet. Sure, his parents know and were pretty chill with it, his younger siblings were fine about it, and now his best boys were informed too, and that to him was enough. The world didn't need to know about him and his preference when it comes to lovers. Right now, this was fine. 

Yet, the boys wouldn't say no to a celebration, because in Huang Renjun's words, "More women for us! And I guess men for you! Let's get you laid!" Then with his cheeks red and unfocused pupils, he'd tumble down the stairs, half-drunk, even though it was only pre-game.

So, when one of their friends announced that they were throwing a party, they decided to drag Donghyuck along.

Hwang Hyunjin and his twin sister Hyeji were notorious for their parties. It was a Friday, the last of the month, and like always, the Hwang siblings' two-story family home was loaded with half-drunk, horny, stoned, and sweaty teenagers. The typical atmosphere of a high school party. It was not Donghyuck's favorite place to be, but as long as his friends were there, it can be a little bit bearable. Also, watching Renjun get shitfaced drunk will always be the highlight of his night. 

The music boomed in every corner of the party. It bounced off the walls causing a ripple inside of Donghyuck's ears. He was used to feeling the bass rumble against the floorboards or how the smell of smoke and alcohol mingled in the purple and blue-hued room. Beside him, Jeno was busy scrolling through his phone with his bottle of beer untouched. It has been an hour since they came. By now, Jeno would have disappeared in the bathroom with a roll in his hand. Sometimes, he'd drag the other boys with him, some other time, it would just be him and Jaemin. Donghyuck has always wondered what the two of his friends did when they leave—do they smoke a joint or does Jeno help Jaemin with his pursuit of wooing another woman? Who knows? Those two have been tight-knit since they met at a party last year. Nevertheless, this was a little out of character for Jeno but Donghyuck brushed it aside. Tonight, it was his mission to hide, blend in, and make sure a little freshman wouldn't spot him in the crowd.

While Jeno was too preoccupied with whatever was on his phone, Donghyuck took a swig from his own drink and scanned the room. A little farther to the right, near the stairs, Renjun has imprinted himself on one of the senior girls he has been crushing on for god knows how long. Sadly, it seemed like they were not interested in him. Jaemin, on the other hand, with his bright neon blue hair and striking black leather jacket and too fitted jeans, could be seen talking to his bandmates, a pair of freshmen, Chenle and Jisung, animatedly. There was a bright smile on Jaemin's face and his younger companions were as excited as he was.

"They have a gig tomorrow," Jeno murmured as if reading Donghyuck's mind. Donghyuck turned to his friend and saw that Jeno has already lit a cigarette and has finally pocketed his phone. Unconsciously, Donghyuck made a grab for the stick and Jeno generously gave it, eyes still roaming the expanse of the party. Ever since that one incident three months ago, smoking has become a habit he has been trying to get rid of. But like any other vices, it has been quite the struggle.

"Every time the smoke burns my throat, I am reminded of my stupidity." Donghyuck took a long drag and puffed gently into the buzzing party air. He admitted it to no one but since Jeno was close enough he heard him clearly. Jeno shook the sleeve of his red hoodie to reveal a leather strapped watch. He took a quick glance before finally drinking a sip from his now warm beer. 

"Has it something to do with the kid who has been staring at you for the last few seconds," Jeno pointed out and like an idiot, Donghyuck searched for the familiar long blond locks, and on cue, her beady small eyes met his. He lifted his bottle and gave her a curt nod. After realizing what he just did, Donghyuck cursed himself. He should really stop, being too nice, another habit he seems to couldn't get rid of too. 

"You've been leading her on for three months, dude, why don't you just tell her straight on?" Jeno took the cigarette out of his fingers and Donghyuck could still feel her burning stare on him.

Despite coming out, Donghyuck knew deep inside that Jeno would never understand why he was ignoring her. Three months ago, Donghyuck was in denial. He was trapped inside his own head. It was dark and musty and he thought that trying to live in it and get used to it was the best solution. It was a cycle of lies and self-hatred. Because three months ago, in the same house, around the same time, Donghyuck and the gang were in the kitchen, smoking the weed Jeno found on the dance floor while drinking their fifth or sixth bottle of beer, when Renjun innocently asked him: "Who do you like?" 

It was a harmless question—the typical question a curious high school student would ask. _Who do you find hot? Who's the girl he would want to take home and fuck?_ Of course, Jaemin immediately butts in with an answer. It was as if he was waiting for Renjun to ask the magic question.

"The brunette with the ponytail. The sophomore Naeun has been hanging out lately," Jaemin bluntly said.

Inside of Donghyuck's head, he was already formulating a lie. Not a well-crafted one, but enough to get the boys out of his hair.

Renjun frowned, "The cheerleader? Irene's prettier." Jeno simply rolled his eyes and elbowed Donghyuck. "How 'bout you Hyuckie? Got your eyes on someone?" 

Donghyuck felt bile rising up to his throat. Their eyes were waiting and anticipating, like always the pressure was strong. He felt like an animal in a circus and the grandmaster were his best friends, they were waiting for him to perform his specialty: making girls fall for him in an instant. Renjun always voiced out his jealousy on how Donghyuck could naturally sweep a girl off of her feet without breaking a sweat. Maybe, its because he wasn't into them in that way. What was he going to lose? Nothing. Since he simply wasn't interested. In his eyes, these girls were only going to be his friends.

Jaemin patted his shoulder, urging him to immediately answer and with practiced ease, Donghyuck put on a face. He sighed, took a drag from the joint, and scanned the room for another poor girl. Right on time, a short girl with bright blonde hair walked in his peripheral view. She was dragging her friend who was barely standing up and she was in a hurry to bring her somewhere. Donghyuck didn't recognize her or the drunk friend, thus, he thought it would be fine to choose her. 

"The blonde one," he finally replied. Jaemin raised an eyebrow and Renjun immediately scoured the room. "Can you get any vaguer?" Jeno shot him a look and Donghyuck gave him a cheeky wink. Well, that would probably shut them up, or so he thought it would. 

"Oh, is she the one coming here right now?" Renjun asked and in a speed of light, Donghyuck's head snapped away from Jeno. The blonde girl was now closing in on them and the boys suddenly stiffened. "Oh fuck," he muttered which Renjun immediately caught. "It is her! We'll handle her friend and you do your magic," and Renjun winked knowingly. 

Once she arrived Donghyuck's friends started crowding the drunk girl, "Don't worry we got her," Renjun reassured the blonde girl as he grabbed her friend and gently lead her to the sink. Being the sober one, she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Are you sure?" Skepticism was evident in her voice. Donghyuck laughed and waved her off, "Yes, don't worry. That's the closest Renjun has been to a girl." 

Since Donghyuck stood behind her, the blonde girl had to turn around in order to face him. Now they were closer, Donghyuck could finally see her features. She was beautiful, almost elegant. Her eyes were small and beady but they sparkled innocently, and her blonde long hair brought out her natural blush. In short, she was cute. The type of girl anyone wanted to hang out with or in some other cases, date. 

She gave him a smile that made him want to try. Maybe, his feelings were just a phase.

Liking boys was just a phase.

So, like any other guy who would want to make a girl fall for him, he put on his charm and gave her his best smile. 

Thus the smoking incident. They bonded over the joint Donghyuck was smoking. She didn't tell him that it was her first time. Donghyuck only picked up on it after she took a drag then suddenly she coughed and her eyes started watering. Like any other gentleman, he taught her how to do it.

Donghyuck took a drag, let the smoke sit inside his mouth, gesturing for the blonde girl to come closer, curled his hands, connected it to his lips, and then slowly to hers. She watched him with glittering anticipation and Donghyuck, for a moment, believed this could work. He then blew the smoke out and shared it with her. 

An action he regrets ever since. 

Yeojin's a freshman. The reason why Donghyuck has not seen her face. Yet, he has heard of her name. Yeojin has garnered quite the admirers from her upperclassmen and Donghyuck wouldn't be surprised, she was petite, beautiful, and hot. Yeojin would laugh at his words even though he wasn't trying to be funny. She also knew how to kiss with tongue. A feat any high schooler would love to experience.

Again, another action Donghyuck regretted. 

After their little escapade at their party which was cut off due to cops coming in because of a noise complaint, they hanged out once more at school. 

Again, an action Donghyuck heavily regretted.

While Donghyuck got to know her more, the harder he tried to put a distance between them. A task that was both easy and hard. Easy, because freshmen and sophomore had classes at the other side of campus; and hard, because Donghyuck genuinely liked her, as a friend. Yeojin was sweet and charming. She was naive but she knew what she wanted, and that was Donghyuck. On the other hand, Donghyuck didn't want her. So, like any dumbass teenager out there, he started ignoring her. Clearly, she hadn't gotten the picture because the girl was persistent. Yeojin would message him endlessly and Donghyuck would not reply. After a few weeks, it worked. Just like that, Donghyuck was free from the grasped of his own horrible decisions, of course, that did not last long. The world has other plans for the adventure of Lee Donghyuck, because last week when they miraculously crossed paths at the school hallway, she gave Donghyuck a small wave and a shy "hi". Not to be rude, Donghyuck replied with a nod. Just a nod. Nothing more, nothing less, but apparently, to Yeojin, that meant more. Thus, it leads to the return of endless texting, attempts to meet up, and Donghyuck's current dilemma. 

Yeojin had a whole entire battalion of men waiting to kiss her feet, and here she was, chasing a man who will never like her because she had no dick.

When Donghyuck finally decided that crowd watching will not get him out of his situation, Jeno was already back on his phone. Unbeknownst to his friend, Donghyuck was getting agitated. From the corner of his eyes, he could tell she was approaching their spot and Donghyuck needed to get out of there. 

"Do you need another drink?" Donghyuck asked. He knew Jeno drank so little from his own beer that it still looked untouched, but Donghyuck was getting desperate, and despite her short legs, Yeojin was a fast walker. 

"I'm getting us drinks, wait right here," he finally said when Jeno only gave him a questionable look but surprisingly, Jeno didn't stop him. 

The moment he reached the kitchen, a small weight was lifted off his shoulder. The kitchen was empty. This made it easier for Donghyuck to maneuver around the counters and reach the refrigerator. He pulled it open and stared inside. If he was being honest, the block of butter was more entertaining than the ongoing party on the other side of the room. If only the fridge was a door that could take him back home that would be great. Donghyuck didn't want another beer or another drag of Jeno's awful cigarettes. He wanted to leave the party and go straight back home. He'd rather waste his hours playing video games than fend off Yeojin's advances. He should have disagreed with the boys. They could have celebrated by playing FIFA or some online Uno card game. It would have still been a celebration, except minus the loud music and hot clashing bodies. Staying home really sounded better.

"Hey stranger," he heard while he tried to grab a bottle from the chiller. Donghyuck wanted to curse out loud but when his skin touched the cold glass he got a hold of himself. After grabbing his choice of drink, he turned around and was greeted by Yeojin's smiling face. "You're a slippery bastard aren't you?" she mused and Donghyuck simply shrugged. 

"I guess I am," he managed to say while trying to find a way out. She was standing right in front of him making it difficult for Donghyuck to steer away from her. 

"Should we, uh?" She started stepping closer. Cornering him. Suddenly, Donghyuck could feel the counter against his back. Donghyuck frowned and shook his head, "Whatever you're thinking we probably shouldn't."

"Why?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice but Donghyuck did not fail to notice the slight pucker of her lips and the way she batted her eyelash. She really needed to understand that he was not interested. 

Out of nowhere, a small group of people who were laughing stood by the kitchen doorway, they were now blocking the other room, and any attempt of Donghyuck to catch any of his friends' attention was futile. The strangers who unceremoniously planted themselves by the kitchen entrance were complete strangers except for one familiar face, a senior called Mark Lee.

The new guy.

They haven't officially interacted but they were in the same club. A club that Renjun dragged him and the others to join a month ago because his dearest Irene was the president. The club was filled with both juniors and seniors but the majority were the latter. Even though Donghyuck has been to three meetings and one ridiculous awesome party, he hasn't formally spoken to Mark. 

"I'm, uh, sick?" Donghyuck excused, then coughed, eyes still trained on Mark who was making his way towards the fridge. Yeojin raised an eyebrow, the same way she did three months ago when the boys took care of her sick friend.

Okay, fuck, obviously she wasn't buying it and Donghyuck was running out of time. 

There were only two ways this event could go to, first, he crushes and breaks her heart which would literally mean digging a huge hole for himself, or the second one, a plan he did not want to use but he might actually need to.

"I don't believe you," she told him and Donghyuck wouldn't even disagree with her because who fakes sickness while they're at a party?

"You've been avoiding me lately. Do you hate me? Am I not up to your standards?" she continued, her voice laced with a tinge of hurt.

"No!" he immediately said and then there was a slight hope in her angelic face and Donghyuck, once again, regretted what he just said.

Then what is it?" She asked, took another step closer, invading most of Donghyuck's personal space. "Is it because you're a virgin?" she whispered. 

"What?" he asked, scandalized. Sure he was but he wasn't telling her that. She doesn't need to know. Finally. Yeojin took a step back and Donghyuck finally noticed the breath he was holding. 

"It could be the only reason. It's okay to be scared. I got you." the sincerity in her voice made Donghyuck feel even worse. 

"It's not that. Christ, it's far from it," he sighed. From the corner of his eye, Donghyuck caught sight of Mark Lee walking closer to their side of the kitchen, and like a lightbulb, Donghyuck's second plan was finally revealing itself. This was foolproof because he remembered Mark's introduction during the first club meeting. If Donghyuck was being extremely honest, Mark's incredible confidence was one of the reasons why Donghyuck could finally live comfortably in his own skin without any qualms. In a way, he was thankful for the guy.

"Then what is it?" she pleaded and Donghyuck prayed to the heaven's above his plan would not backfire. "Tell me."

"I'm dating someone," he blurted. There was a brief pause before Yeojin's eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

Donghyuck took a deep shallow breath and did the impossible. The moment Mark stepped in front of them, making a bypass towards the fridge, Donghyuck grabbed Mark's arm and spun him around.

Nervous was an understatement, Donghyuck wanted to earth to swallow him and never spit him back out.

Mark didn't flinch nor did he try to fight the grip away. Though, the way Mark's eyes suddenly enlarged was enough for Donghyuck to see how surprised he was at what was happening around him.

"This is Mark Lee," Donghyuck introduced the moment Mark stood beside him. When Mark wasn't showing any signs of freaking out or breaking Donghyuck's cover, he slowly slid his arms around Mark's shoulder. "It's still pretty new."

Donghyuck could feel Mark's intense stare at him but he ignored it and continued to put up a front. Yeojin's face flickered ever so slightly as if she was fighting an internal battle. In the end, her face settled for neutrality and she simply eyed the couple in a strange way. 

This time it was Mark who did something surprising. From where Donghyuck's hand hanged on his shoulder, Mark grabbed it and gave it a comforting squeeze. Donghyuck almost yelped but was too preoccupied at Yeojin's reaction. 

"Babe, you didn't tell me you had such a cute friend," Mark smiled at her and gave Donghyuck's hand a little rub. They could clearly see the blush that was forming on her face thanks to Mark's compliment. But that didn't last too long as realization flashed before her eyes.

"You're gay, pansexual?" she bluntly asked. Donghyuck almost winced. This was it, the leap of faith. 

"Yeah, something like that." 

Yeojin watched both of them, her eyes shifting left and right, and with a sharp intake of her breath, she gathered herself and finally said, "I— you, we—I'm leaving." Without saying another word, she swept past them and out of the kitchen. It would be a lie if Donghyuck didn't feel bad. The guilt was eating him alive and the slight glimmer of tears in her eyes was enough to pierce his heart. Maybe he should have told her the truth but then again, maybe she'd clamber for something more. It could be a phase. She might say and Donghyuck did not want to hear that from her. Someday, he'll talk to her. Right now his cowardice has caused him a bigger problem at hand.

When Donghyuck was finally sure she was out of earshot, he released Mark from his grip and faced him. The apology was already hanging on the tip of Donghyuck's tongue when Mark beat him to it.

"Maybe I should know what my boyfriend's name is. Are you perhaps Donghyuck?" He asked, there was a certain twinkle in the guy's eyes, almost mischievous but Donghyuck tried to ignore it.

Instead, he flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that she was getting too much and—"

"Was I the closest guy or something else?" Mark raised an eyebrow. His eyes still trained on Donghyuck's. Suddenly, Donghyuck noticed how shorter Mark was, not the same as Yeojin's but a few centimeters lower than him. They were almost eye-to-eye that Donghyuck could see the little sparkle of light reflecting against his brown orbs. 

"Something else," Donghyuck admitted, looking away. "Do you know Na Jaemin?"

Mark hummed, "We're acquainted. His band had played at the parties I frequent too."

Letting out a breath, Donghyuck took a step back and said, "Well, he told me you were gay since he saw you making out with some dude at a party."

With a click of a tongue, Mark nodded, "I'm bisexual."

It wasn't entirely a lie. During Mark's introduction in the club, he did say that he was a raging bisexual and whoever had problems would it should go fuck themselves. If Donghyuck was as ballsy as Mark was, he would have probably given the guy a standing ovation. After hearing Mark's words, Jaemin immediately perked up and whispered beside Donghyuck of the countless encounters he had with Mark. Apparently, he did live up to his raging bisexuality. 

"Cool, cool," Donghyuck said, playing with the bottle of beer on his hand. "You don't have to worry, I won't make you date me. It was just for five minutes."

"This was the shortest relationship I've had. Are you sure you don't want any of this?" Mark gestured towards his body while winking. The joke was enough for Donghyuck to crack a subtle smile. For a fleeting moment, Donghyuck thought he saw Mark lick his lips while meeting his eyes. Donghyuck ignored it and took a big swig from the beer he was holding. 

Not today, he thought to himself.

Then out of nowhere, it hit him, like a slap on the face, he forgot one important factor. He paled, took a quick glance at Mark who was now leaning on the counter, their arms almost sticking together. 

"You're single right?" Donghyuck asked, trying to be casual, he took another drink. Mark chuckled, "Yeah. Unless you want to change it?" It was another joke, a joke that Donghyuck could not help but feel ridiculous about. He did not want to look too deep into the meaning, so, instead, Donghyuck grinned like a fool and bumped shoulders with Mark.

"We just broke up," he teased.

Mark shrugged as he watched the crowd bounce with the music, "If you say so." 

Donghyuck decided not to reply. He took another swig from his bottle and let Mark's warm arm comfort him for a while.

Tonight was certainly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene where donghyuck and yeojin were sharing a smoke came from a series i watched (tbh the whole setting was inspired by that clip). if you know where it is from then you deserve a cookie.  
> hint: S03 remake
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jenofullsun)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)


	2. I take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck, you reckless bastard.  
> Mark, you beautiful, brave, and flirty bastard.  
> Renjun, get your shit together.  
> Jaemin, why are you so hot?  
> Jeno, where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that inspired me to write this is The Reckless and the Brave by ATL :)

It was the morning after the party. The immense buzzing from his phone, followed by it unceremoniously crashing on to the floorboards was enough to wake Donghyuck from his slumber. Groggily, he gently unmasked his eyes and kicked his blanket off. This was unusual since no one really texts him during an ungodly hour unless it was an emergency or something happened the night before.

Oh, fuck last night. 

With his free hand, he blindly tried to reach his phone from the floor and we finally caught it he shot up from his bed. On his screen flashed numerous notifications from his different social media accounts. His Instagram was filled with tagged photos of him, the boys, and some of his peers. This was nothing out of the ordinary. He'd even share them in his story if he felt like it. On the other hand, his messenger was a different story. He received over 1,270 unread messages from his and the boys' group chat and 12 unread more from Renjun in their private inbox. 

"Fuck me," he cursed under his breath. He swiped his phone open and lay to his side, avoiding the stream of sunlight obscuring his sight. Donghyuck wanted to bury his face on his pillow and wanted nothing more than to permanently live under his sheets and never see the light of the day. 

Were the sudden surge of messages from the boys about his fake relationship with Mark Lee?Did he reveal that it was fake and now Yeojin was out there causing havoc and creating a long-ass twitter thread about how shitty of a man Donghyuck was and how he led her on for months? Shit, Donghyuck does not have a Twitter account.

The first thing he checked was the group chat. To his surprise, the messages were not about his fake relationship, but about a scandalous hook-up. To Renjun, at least it was. Judging by the number of crying emojis that slowly morphed into GIFs of crying babies, Renjun was taking this revelation to heart. The stream of messages and even pictures were sent at 3 AM, two hours after Donghyuck left the party and an hour after he finally hit the hay. Apparently, it was not about his little slip-up, it was about Irene. Huang Renjun's beloved Irene.

Last night, a bunch of freshmen caught Irene hooking up with a Junior called Chris. An exchange student from Europe. Donghyuck doesn't like to meddle on such matters, so he was not sure from what country Chris came from. Anyway, it caused quite an uproar because according to Jaemin's resources, his bandmates, the two have been seen running around circles with each other for months. And finally, a kiss happened last night. Donghyuck groaned, what the hell is this High School Musical?

Honestly, Donghyuck does not give a shit. Besides, the group chat spam gave him a mini-heart attack but he couldn't really tell the boys now did he? That last night, Irene and Chris hooking up wasn't the only story stirring in the pot. It was also Donghyuck’s single sad gay ass slipping and accidentally lying that he was dating some senior named Mark Lee. 

Donghyuck took another peak on his phone as it pinged once again and saw Renjun's new message.

**h.renjun**

HEY!!! PEOPLE ARE SAYING YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE?

YOHOO??? LEE DONGHYUCK ANSWER ME???? HELLOOOO???

DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME ON INBOX

HEY THIS IS SO EXCITEING 

TELL ME WHO ITIS

The vibration continued and as the messages piled the quicker Donghyuck's heartbeat banged against his chest. 

**h.renjun**

I KNOW YOUER AWAKE

ANSWER MEEEEE

GET READY TO GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED ON MONDAY

THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE MEEEE!

When Renjun finally gave up, Donghyuck switched his phone to airplane mode, locked it and chucked it inside one of his drawers. It took him a whole minute to regain composure. His head hung low and stared at nothing but the wooden knob that was attached to the drawer. After that little incident, the only thing that was on Donghyuck's mind was who— Who slipped it? Who would spill the news? Mark Lee spreading it did not make any sense, he was the one being used and not the other way around. On the other hand, there was Yeojin.

Yeojin. 

_Fuck,_ he buried his face in his hands. Can Monday not come at all?

* * *

The stares and whispers were interesting.

Donghyuck did not mind the attention, he was in the music department for fucks sakes, he was always on stage. The staring was nothing, the whispering on the other hand was peculiar. It was intriguing. 

In the back of his mind, Donghyuck knew what the reason was, but for just a fraction of a second, he wished he didn't. So, like a clueless child, he walked past a group of giggling girls who were looking at him with anticipating bright eyes. From the corner of his eye, he pretended not to notice how someone suddenly stopped talking halfway through a phone conversation to suddenly cup their mouths in order for Donghyuck to not catch an earful of it. The group of guys who he played soccer with during break time or even after school was watching him with wary and cautious eyes. Some of them gave him a curt greeting, while the others blatantly ignored him. If this happened before, Donghycuk wouldn't mind, but if the sudden whispering and staring were telling enough, then the ignorance meant something else.

Okay, maybe this was worse than he had anticipated. Rumors really do spread like wildfire, specifically in high school. With a sigh, Donghyuck lifted his hoodie over his head and plugged in his earphones, though not playing any music, in case he hears his name being muttered again or bumps into someone. Finally, he reached his locker and to his surprise, Huang Renjun was already standing there with his arms crossed. 

He was about to open his locker when Renjun started talking. "So, I get that you didn't tell me you were dating but come on dude! I'm your best friend," Renjun whined and Donghyuck's hand abruptly paused mid-air.

Slowly, he faced Renjun and said, "I–" before cutting himself off. What was he going to say? Nothing, because there was no boyfriend, there was just a fake one.

Donghyuck could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He gulped. The sweat on his palms was getting worse and Renjun's anticipating eyes were not helping. He had a whole weekend to plan this but he thought that Renjun would let the subject go and think it was just some kind of sick joke.

"Where's Jeno?" Donghyuck asked instead. Diversion. He needed Jeno. He always did. Despite Renjun being his best friend, Jeno was the longest friend Donghyuck had. He can read Donghyuck better than any person in the entire world. And right now, he needed Jeno's ridiculous talent to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

Yet, the very mention of Jeno's name caused Renjun's bright smile to fade. 

"He's skipping school," Renjun spoke, looking down at his black beaten up sneakers, avoiding Donghyuck's questioning stare. 

"Huh? But he didn't tell us on the group chat," Donghyuck replied. He finally let his hands unlock his locker and like clockwork, grabbed the essential books he needed for his Monday morning lectures.

The fidget on Renjun's hand did not go unnoticed but nevertheless, he responded, "He told me because we were talking about the project we share." Ah, right. They were both science students. 

Donghyuck frowned but didn't push further, "I hope his mother's home. She'd fuss over him but at least he'd be taken care of." 

Renjun sighed, "yeah." 

Jeno voluntarily missing a single day of class was uncharacteristic of him. The guy was running for honors and was even rumored to be the next student council president if he ever plans to run the next school year. Though, he probably won't because Jeno would rather smoke weed on a Friday night than talk about budget cuts and the importance of student camaraderie. 

"I miss his mom's cooking," Donghyuck added, hoping Renjun would get sidetracked. Renjun leaned on the edge of Donghyuck's locker before answering, "I do too, especially her—” there was a brief pause and sure enough, Renjun's face morphed into an annoyed glare, “Asshole."

Donghyuck shoved the books inside his bags and grumbled, "I thought it would work. Gotta take my chances." 

When they both heard the familiar click of the locker locking, they made way towards their first lecture. "I know you Hyuck. It won't work on me. Spill. Who's this boyfriend of yours and when did you even start dating?" Renjun asked, the curiosity evident in his voice. What really surprised Donghyuck was that Renjun did not sound disappointed, the way he spoke even made him sound excited.

Donghyuck licked his lips and inhaled sharply. Lying about it should be easy, but it wasn't. The rumored boyfriend was not real, it was fake. He gritted through his teeth another syllable, "I—"

Then before he could even continue, Renjun stopped halfway and faced him, "You don't have to tell me. I just want to tell you that Jaemin is extremely excited and that Jeno, well Jeno isn't aware but I bet he'd be as excited as well."

Gazing to his side, Donghyuck avoided looking at Renjun's face. He was smiling at Donghyuck with encouragement that the guilt Donghyuck was feeling got worse. 

"You better bring him to one of my pre-game parties, okay? It doesn't have to be this week but it'll be great to meet him," Renjun assured him, patting his shoulder and squeezing it in comfort.

"Awesome," he muttered, which was the exact opposite of what he was really feeling. It did not feel awesome because holy fuck, Mark has no idea that they're dating and one slip of a tongue from Mark's part, this lie that he has created will cause quite the havoc. 

That is why, the moment his teacher dismissed his class, Donghyuck scrambled to get out of his seat and run out of the door. Like the speed of light, Donghyuck hopped from one step to another. He reached the club room in less than five minutes, hoping he’d catch Mark and talk to him before the rumors got worse.

Lunch break was horrible. Even though his school was more on the progressive side, there were only a few people who were really out and dating. This caused Donghyuck’s very fake relationship to be the hot buzz while he was getting food from the cafeteria. The staring has not toned down, actually, it has gotten worse. 

The presumed straight boy was gay. The heteronormative mindset was the most annoying trait a human being had. Donghyuck gritted through his lunch. Swallowing his meal felt even harder than usual, it felt uncomfortable to be the talk of the town. Not everyone was watching him, in fact, some didn’t even care, but those who did, they made it very clear that they were. He was just thankful Renjun and Jaemin did not seem bothered by Donghyuck’s sudden fame. Unlike Renjun’s enthusiastic greeting earlier, Jaemin was chill. In his very Jaemin-esque way, he gave Donghyuck the tightest hug and sloppiest kiss on the cheeks. For a moment, Donghyuck was scared that people might presume he was the guy Donghyuck was dating until he remembered, Jaemin was dating some university girl. 

The entire meal was filled with his two friends trying to avert his attention from the people around him. They would tell Donghyuck the most random and bullshit fact they knew or stories from the party Donghyuck missed. That time, he realized how much he appreciated them.

The moment he unlocked the club's door, to his surprise, he found it empty. Only Irene, the president could be seen. She sat on one of the armchairs, her glasses crooked, her hair tied into a messy bun while she organized multiple piles of papers. It seemed like she acknowledged her presence since she discarded her glasses to take a look at Donghyuck. 

“Hello there,” she smiled. “Aren’t you a little too early?”

“Really?” he breathed out and inhaled immediately as he waited for Irene to reply. Running here was probably not one of his best decisions.

“Yes. The others won’t come in till later.” 

“Oh,” Donghyuck could not hide the disappointment in his voice but before he could apologize for his brashness, Irene beat him to it.

“It’s unusual for you to be this early,” she returned her attention to her papers. 

“I’m looking for Mark,” he admitted. There was no time to beat around the bush. He’d rather talk to Mark immediately than let the rumors get out of hand. 

Irene stopped midair to take a good look at Donghyuck once again. She smirked for a brief second before schooling her features and going back to her work. 

“The bench,” she replied without sparing Donghyuck another glance. With as much enthusiasm he could muster, Donghyuck shouted a gleeful “Thanks” before sprinting outside. 

* * *

"I take it back," Donghyuck breathed the moment he spotted Mark's standing figure. He was in the parking lot, under the tree that covered the old bench that no one liked to sit on. It was wearing down and molds were starting to grow on it.

It was also one of the popular spots to take a smoke break.

Mark was lighting his cigarette when Donghyuck decided it was a great idea to just go for it. 

"Motherfucker!" Mark cursed and dropped the unlit cigarette on the muddy grass. Donghyuck winced, okay maybe, that was a little bit too much. He should have approached the guy in a more civil matter, but what was he going to do? Things were escalating quickly and time was humorously becoming gold. The school was burning, figuratively. A blazing fire was spreading rapidly and the only fire department was of a man named Mark Lee.

There was a brief moment when Mark crouched down to retrieve the soaked cigarette but he cursed quietly when he realized it was unsalvageable. 

Mark's head snapped towards Donghyuck's direction. Donghyuck definitely deserved the terrifying glare on Mark's face but when he saw Donghyuck, his features suddenly softened. But that too did not last long, because the sudden quirk on Mark's lips was telling another story.

"Hello, honey," Mark said too sweetly. "What do you want to take back? Is it my heart?" 

Donghyuck badly wanted to roll his eyes but fought the urge too. Instead, he took note of the endearing name. Perhaps, Mark might have heard what the whispers were all about in the hallway. Also, he ignored the other statements and decided to get straight into business. The mischievous glint in Mark's eyes were there again and Donghyuck did not like it one bit. 

"Great, so you already knew?" Donghyuck asked, praying to heaven's above he doesn't have to ask Mark for a favor. 

Mark frowned, there was a perplexing hint in his voice, "What do you mean?" 

This time, it was Donghyuck who was unsure of what was happening, "News travels fast. You might have heard something." 

"I don't quite catch what you mean Donghyuck." Mark pocketed his lighter and crossed his arms. He was now fully facing Donghyuck and Donghyuck wanted nothing more than the Earth to swallow him. Suddenly, he was aware of everything, the way his bag felt heavy on his shoulder, or how annoying the rock that was piercing through his sneakers, or how Mark's stare was intimidating and enough to make him blush all at the same time.

He mentally shook his head. Right now wasn't the time to get flustered because everything was about to go to shit.

"We're dating," Donghyuck sighed, hiking his backpack higher, averting his eyes from Mark’s

"Uhuh," Mark mused. "I thought we broke up that night."

Donghyuck licked his lips and once again, avoided Mark's eyes, "Well, Yeojin doesn't know that right?"

"Oh," Mark's face stilled for a moment and Donghyuck was suddenly reminded of how little they knew each other. They were complete strangers. Mark has only been in school for three months and this was only their second meeting. Everything was getting ridiculous that Donghyuck could feel himself internally cringing. The situation was slowly mirroring a high school teen drama and that was the last thing Donghyuck wanted.

Donghyuck grabbed both of Mark's arms so he could face him without acting like a big moron. If he was going to do this, he needed to be committed. Mark raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck’s spontaneous action but didn't say a word.

"If anyone asks if we're dating just say yes, please." Hopefully, Mark gets the message but the look in his face says something different. 

"Why?" Mark asked, his eyes twinkled while watching Donghyuck with amusement. He cocked his head and continued, "Didn't the girl buy it? I swore I heard her cursing your name—"

"Don't," Donghyuck winced. The image of Yeojin cursing him was not what he wanted right now. He could hear her tiny voice in the back of his head. "Don't remind me of that. Besides, if we break up now—"

"Excuse me, we did break up," Mark chuckled and Donghyuck, this time, gave in to his urge and rolled his eyes, "God, if only I chose someone else." 

"Okay darling, I can walk out of this and ruin your whole plan," Mark suggested with a big, entertained smile.

Donghyuck fidgeted on the spot. His plan did not reach this point or this road if he was being specific. "Wait, no— I just don't want her to find out I lied so I could avoid her," he pleaded. 

"Because you're scared of hurting her?" Nodding slowly, Donghyuck agreed. Mark continued, "or you're terrified of telling her she's annoying?" 

_Bingo!_

"Wow, _honey,_ we're getting good at this huh? Reading each other's mind," Donghyuck hissed. This time Mark laughed and lifted his hand to cup Donghyuck's cheeks. The abruptness of the action almost made Donghyuck jump out of his spot. Mark's touch was soft and calloused. It was different from all of the girls who used to touch him on the same spot. Mark's hand was firmer and more comfortable. Donghyuck felt more himself like he could get used to this. Not because it was Mark Lee but because finally, it was a guy. Okay, maybe it was also Mark. The guy was attractive enough to get someone else's attention. And he sure as hell got Donghyuck.

"Didn't you tell her you were gay?" Mark asked, his fingers gliding across the expanse of Donghyuck's honey-colored skin. His eyes shifted to something behind Donghyuck before smiling back at him. Donghyuck raised a questioning brow and Mark simply patted his cheek in comfort. Again, an act Donghyuck chose to ignore and not further think about.

"I did," he breathed. 

"Then that should be enough. Unless you're not," Mark trailed.

"You won't understand," Donghyuck bit his lip and grabbed Mark's hand off his cheeks. Mark didn't even flinch, he didn't even look offended. The act was too intimate and Donghyuck wanted to be sane enough while they had this ridiculous confrontation. 

"I think I do," Mark said. With eyes still trained on Donghyuck, Mark took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it swiftly. He took a long drag before he decided to speak again, "I kiss both girls and boys. I understand what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." 

Donghyuck was unsure of what to answer, instead, he took a step closer, gripped the strap of his bag, and lowered his voice. "I know this is weird," he took a sharp breath. "But can you pretend we're dating. If anyone asks, tell them yes."

There was a brief silence between them, the only thing Donghyuck could hear was the rustling of the leaves because of the afternoon breeze, the sudden voices coming from students, and the crunching of tires against the asphalt. But there was one thing that made Donghyuck zone out from the reality that was unfolding around him. It was nobody else but Mark Lee. Mark's intense gaze was enough for Donghyuck to realize how fucked everything was. If he was being decent, he would probably come clean and end this. Apologize to Yeojin and to Mark and just move on. Yet, at the same time, there was something about the gaze Mark was giving him that made him want to leap into the unknown.

Mark took a deep drag from his cigarette and slowly let the smoke fill the warm air. With eyes still trained on Donghyuck, he said, "All right. When people ask me if I'm dating the hot junior from the music department, I'll tell them yes."

Donghyuck bit his tongue, "Thanks." Mark winked at him and picked up the bag that was sitting on the battered old bench. He swung it on his shoulder and left. 

When Mark was out of sight, Donghyuck leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree and let out the longest sigh he could. With his secret safe and secured, he could breathe for a moment. 

Then it hit him, did Mark just call Donghyuck hot? _Fuck._ Not in a million years did Donghyuck thought he'd hear that from someone else, let alone his fake fucking boyfriend.

* * *

Tuesday came rolling in like always. The only thing that was unusual was the absence of Jeno’s presence. Sadly, against the flu, Lee Jeno was a lost cause. 

The buzz from last weekend’s party has already died down and the talks of another this weekend was already circulating. Apparently, Chris will be hosting a party since graduation is approaching— Donghyuck could not really be bothered with the details, all he knew was that he got a text from Irene as an invite. And of course, Renjun will not let this opportunity down. 

“I'll move on! There are more women out there for me,” Renjun declared with his spoon held high and his mouth full from his lunch. “I’ll show her!” he continued and Jaemin simply patted his back in comfort. He was aimlessly scrolling through his phone while saying, “yeah, I can hook you up with someone.” 

Renjun stopped midway into his monologue just to stare at Jaemin with such admiration. 

“I love you man,” he cried, then followed by a bone-crushing hug. Jaemin cuddled back and ruffled Renjun’s hair. 

Donghyuck could not help but snort, the milk he was drinking almost shooting out of his nose and causing him a premature choke. Renjun threw him a glare, “Just because you’re dating someone does not mean you can tease us, mere mortals.”

This time the lodge that was stuck in Donghyuck’s throat cut all passage of his airway. He almost forgot about Mark Lee and the shit fest Donghyuck created. He started choking unceremoniously, making Jaemin and Renjun cackle on their seats. 

After drinking all of Jaemin’s orange juice, Donghyuck wiped his lips clean and sighed. 

“So, when will we meet your mystery guy?” Jaemin asked, a small smirk on his face. There was a taunting glint in his eyes and Donghyuck immediately got the picture: Jaemin knows something. 

Since yesterday, nothing particular has changed. The whispers and stares were slowly dispersing. No one has caught onto who Donghyuck was dating, the only hint they had was that the mystery lover was a guy and a year older. It seems like no one has suspected it was Mark Lee. It appears that Yeojin hasn’t disclosed any full details. 

Donghyuck licked his lips and met Jaemin’s daring look, “Soon enough. Maybe during Renjun’s pre-game this Friday?” He trailed, doubtful if he could convince Mark to play along. Whatever happens, he can just make a very subtle lie on why his ‘boyfriend’ could not make it. 

Jaemin nodded in interest as if he was proud of Donghyuck’s bravery. Donghyuck shrugged and continued devouring his lunch while Renjun animatedly recounted his plans to make Irene jealous.

When the three of them finally took their separate ways, Jaemin discreetly slid to his side while Renjun’s figure disappeared into the busy hallway. 

Donghyuck, surprised by Jaemin’s proximity, slammed his locker door shut. “What the hell!”

They were so close that Donghyuck could see the little freckle on Jaemin’s nose and how his electric blue hair brought out the non-existing blue hue in his eyes. 

A long time ago, approximately the time when Jeno introduced Jaemin to the gang, Donghyuck had the tiniest crush on Na Jaemin. Why? Because he was purely Na Jaemin. He had pink bright hair and never gave a single fuck. The way he also wore his leather jacket even during spring really did things to Donghyuck— Jaemin was just, you know, _cool_. He was in a band for crying out loud, the lead guitarist to be specific. And he was pretty much in every well-known party, doing underground gigs with his bandmates. It also doesn't help that he’s good looking, very good looking. 

Jaemin chuckled and leaned closer, “Mark Lee huh?”

After that, Jaemin took a step back, he gave Donghyuck a cheeky wink—classic Jaemin and his cunningness. He shouldn’t be surprised by Jaemin’s tendency to know more than he should. Heck, Donghyuck should not even bat an eye if Jaemin ever declares he knows Donghyuck and Mark are faking it. But the way Jaemin’s face was smiling at him signaled that he was as clueless as anyone. 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue and cast Jaemin a suspicious glare.

“How?” 

Jaemin smirked and fluffed Donghyuck’s brown wavy hair. 

“The bench,” he turned his heel, walked away, and blended in with the crowd, leaving Donghyuck with his mouth agape. After getting a hang of himself, Donghyuck inhaled sharply before muttering a string of curses. 

He couldn't even be mad at Jaemin because fuck, Na Jaemin was and will always be cool.

* * *

The clocked tick in such a manner that made everything, even time, slower than usual. It was a hot afternoon that Donghyuck had to discard his hoodie and was left with only his white tee shirt. The air conditioning was busted and everyone has been finding ways to at least let air inside. Opening the window was a fraud and leaving the door unclosed did not help. Either way, everyone was cranky, hot, and bored.

Their biology teacher was running late and Donghyuck took the opportunity to use the free time to get a head start on one of his homework that's due tomorrow. He even considered visiting Jeno before he goes home. A little something he looked forward to as he waits for the bell to ring

Things were going well during that afternoon, for once everyone was minding their own business, and Donghyuck did not have to pretend that he was fake dating someone he barely knew. 

“Hey, Donghyuck!” Someone called from the doorframe. Donghyuck raised his head away from his textbook to find his caller. Seungmin gave him a small wave and then gestured for him to come closer. Donghyuck raised a questionable eyebrow before following suit. 

“What is it?” he asked. Seungmin barely spoke to him unless it was related to anything about their shared classes. This was a little uncommon for him. 

“Some senior dude was looking for you,” he pointed outside, Donghyuck took a peek and didn’t see someone familiar, let alone a senior he actually knew. 

“Who?” he asked warily. 

“Dunno,” Seungmin trailed, then suddenly perked up, “Oh there he is.” Seungmin once again pointed but this time it was directed at someone— or someone behind Donghyuck. His head snapped around and to his surprise, the guy he least expected to seek him out was standing right behind him.

If Na Jaemin was handsome and cool, Mark Lee, on the other hand, was charming and adorable. His eyes were big and round. They twinkled in a way that made him look as if he was always curious about something. His fluffy brown hair was a curl of a mess and he was almost drowning under the pastel blue hoodie he was wearing. 

This was undeniably a different route from Mark’s persona during the party and yesterday. Today he was soft, almost innocent, unlike his aloof and chill demeanor.

“Hey, babe!” Mark chirped, a little too enthusiastically for Donghyuck’s liking, still, there was a small smile on his angelic face. He was undeniably adorable. Donghyuck gulped because _what the fuck is he doing here?_ Seungmin raised an amused eyebrow at Donghyuck before saying, “Okay, I’ll leave you and your boy alone.”

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck managed to squawk without his voice entirely cracking. Mark broke into a wide grin before stepping closer, invading what little space Donghyuck had left by the doorframe. 

“Can’t I visit my boyfriend?” He didn’t even sound hurt, just pleased.

As if he was suddenly knocked out of breath, Donghyuck stuttered, “I—” He could feel it. The crawl on his skin and the sudden prickles of eyes staring at him. He took a quick glance at the classroom and saw his classmates watching him with anticipating and curious eyes. His stomach sunk and the nerves just kicked in. Sure, he dated girls before, but they were more like friends rather than girlfriends and boyfriends. He’d make out with them, watch movies with them or accompany them to some party, but that was the extent of it. He felt more like a chaperone than a lover. This boyfriend thing, although fake, was unknown territory for him.

Out of nowhere, he felt a light touch on his cheek—Mark was cradling his face, and similar to yesterday’s action, he gently caressed Donghyuck. It was a subtle touch, not even intimate, but comforting and slowly. Donghyuck took a shaky breath before giving Mark a thankful smile. 

“Miss me?” Donghyuck was finally able to say with the same purposeful playfulness in the tone of his voice. 

Mark mused, “Maybe.” He leaned forward as if to share a secret, so Donghyuck unconsciously leaned in too. 

“Now that we’re dating,” Mark air-quoted elusively. “I thought that maybe I should give you my number.”

Dumbstruck, Donghyuck nodded aimlessly. How the heck did he not think of that? Mark was pulled into this shit, not the other way around. Donghyuck should be the one leading this, then again, he was as clueless as anyone could get. 

“Shit,” he muttered back. “I didn’t think about that.” 

Mark simply chuckled at Donghyuck’s honesty, “I figured much.” 

“How did you even get here? Classes are ongoing,” Donghyuck whispered. 

Mark shrugged, “emergency faculty meeting. Classes might end earlier than usual.”

As if on cue, the bell rang and a few seconds later students started piling out of their rooms and occupying the hallway. In an instant, the halls were flooded with energized students. The early dismissal was unexpected and certainly put everyone in a good mood. 

Mark and Donghyuck moved to the side in order to let Donghyuck’s classmates out. They were even closer now, breaths almost mingling but not enough to be considered too intimate. 

“I—” Donghyuck opened his mouth, dying to disperse the unbearable silence between them. Until he realized he had no idea what he wanted to say or even talk about. 

“Wait,” Mark, once again invaded his space, their nose almost touching. This caused Donghyuck’s mind to go haywire. Now, he literally has no idea what to say or do. The sudden closeness caused him to freeze on the spot. If Mark ever noticed Donghyuck’s nervousness, he might have chosen to ignore it.

Agonizingly, Mark brushed his lips against the shell of Donghyuck’s ears and rested one of his hands on his chest. Donghyuck was hyper-aware of how loud his heart was beating and how his face was gradually heating up. Hopefully, Mark doesn't comment on this and sure enough, he didn't.

“Here’s my number,” Mark sighed. His warm breath fanning the side of Donghyuck’s face causing little goosebumps. He gulped. _Holy shit. Okay._ Mark gently slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of Donghyuck’s denim jacket. And as if the whispering wasn’t enough, he gave Donghyuck’s cheeks a sweet peck before stepping away. Donghyuck looked at him with bewildered eyes.

Mark then walked away with a wink. 

Donghyuck wasn’t sure if people were still watching but as Donghyuck internally screamed and unconsciously lifted his hand to touch where he could still feel the scorching touch of Mark’s lips on his cheeks, he could not help but watch Mark’s retrieving figure. 

When Renjun caught him on the hallway his friend whistled, “Mark Lee huh?” Too lost in his head, he was not even surprised when Renjun materialized beside him.

Donghyuck licked his lips, still hazy from the recent events, “yeah.” 

Then it dawned on him. 

Wait, _shit._ Was Mark _flirting_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this fic was supposed to be a oneshot only. yes, it was going to abruptly end with mark and donghyuck flirting in the kitchen but then i thought, why not stretch it out? i really could not leave the story alone. i wanted to see mark and donghyuck figure this out, especially donghyuck.
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jenofullsun)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)


	3. We're just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends who flirt, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if I need to clarify this but I'm going with the Korean age and three years of high school system in this fic.  
> the whole 00 line is 18 years old (juniors), Mark's 19 (senior), chenji are 17 (freshmen)
> 
> I'd probably proofread this once again once I finish everything, I apologize for any mistakes. I just type the words that pop in my head and sometimes, my hands cannot keep up.

Jeno’s house was as quaint as ever. His mother’s flowers could be seen blooming in beautiful pastel colors, dotting the pathway that led to the front door. The air also smelled wonderful, fresh like a summer breeze. The only thing missing was the crashing waves and the coarse hot sand against his feet. Donghyuck sighed happily, he always did like Jeno’s home. 

As he made his way to the entrance, he started to notice that some of the plants were withering. He frowned. But what really caught his eye were, the sunflowers Donghyuck he liked so much. They were slowly dying—brown, almost burnt and the once lush green leaves looked sickly yellow. If Jeno’s mother saw this she would have thrown a fit. She hated seeing her plants wither into nothing. Thus, since they were in middle school, Donghyuck, not once, saw any of her plants die. Until now. The thought made him frown. 

When he reached the front door and knocked, Donghyuck could hear the familiar shuffling. For some reason, he missed this. He hasn’t been to Jeno’s place since high school started. They unconsciously have moved their hangout spot to Renjun’s apartment since Renjun lives with two college students who aren't always at home and don't really give a shit.

The door unlocked and Donghyuck was greeted by the shittiest looking version of Jeno he has ever seen. Jeno’s state was enough for him to forget about the flowers.

“Donghyuck?” Jeno said as if he was unsure of what was happening. His voice sounded hollow and raspy. Under the hoodie Jeno was drowning in, Donghyuck immediately spotted the shade of pink on the tip of his nose, his bloodshot eyes, pale complexion, and the bad case of chapped lips. But with his ongoing state, it seems like Jeno won’t be kissing anytime soon. 

“Hey, man,” Donghyuck greeted. Jeno stepped away from the entrance to let Donghyuck in, though the look he gave him stated otherwise as if he still cannot believe what his friend was doing there. 

“Why’re you here?” Jeno rasped while the door shut behind him. 

Donghyuck lifted the plastic bag he was carrying, “got you some pudding and Pocari.”

Jeno smiled, yet it didn’t reach his eyes and Donghyuck can’t blame him. He looked horrible that he definitely felt it too, physically. 

“Where’s your parents?” 

“Dad’s on a business trip and mom’s with her friends. Come sit,” Jeno gestured towards the familiar blue sofa. “Don’t touch me though. I don’t want you blaming me for sharing my germs.” 

Donghyuck chuckled softly at his friend’s attempt at a joke and sat down. Jeno followed suit and a comfortable silence fell upon them. This was how their relationship worked. They don’t push nor do they pull. Both of them were always on a neutral ground. Since they met back in middle school, Jeno and Donghyuck were inseparable. Jeno didn’t press Donghyuck if he did not want to share something and the other way around. They could read each other’s moods and what the other is thinking. But there were times that it didn't work, like right now, as Donghyuck watched Jeno fiddle with the hem of his hoodie, he was not sure what his best friend was thinking.

“Who is it?” Donghyuck heard from the direction of Jeno’s bedroom, breaking the silence. For a brief second, he thought it was Jeno’s mother but the voice was too young— too deep, to be a woman’s. What’s even more peculiar, it was too familiar. 

Donghyuck raised a questioning eyebrow and saw that Jeno instantly looked away, staring at the women's health magazine on the coffee table as if it was the most interesting thing inside the room. Donghyuck was sure he was the only visitor and Jeno’s parents, as he mentioned earlier, were gone. Whoever they were, this was too interesting to let down. Jeno doesn’t simply let anyone inside. It took Renjun a whole semester to even step inside Jeno’s room and it was certainly entertaining to watch Renjun whine about it. Sure, Jeno has friends outside their small circle but they don’t live near the area and it usually takes them a whole day of travel. So, this sudden revelation was certainly peculiar.

When Jeno did not answer, the stranger’s approaching footsteps could be heard against the wooded floorboards. In anticipation, Donghyuck stood up while Jeno was still ignoring Donghyuck’s searching eyes. As the mysterious visitor drew closer, Donghyuck could hear the all too familiar crinkle of leather and the thumping of timberland boots— _oh mother fucker._

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jaemin finally popped out with a grin. He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Donghyuck simply rolled his eyes. _Of course._ He approached Jaemin and proceeded to fist bump him. 

“I could say the same,” Donghyuck replied. In the background, Jeno started sneezing heavily followed by a terrible coughing fit. Jaemin weaved around the kitchen with practiced familiarity grabbed a glass of water. He then returned to Jeno’s side. With gentle hands, Jaemin patted Jeno’s back. Donghyuck continued to watch them with feigned interest and plopped himself on the opposite couch. 

“So, Mark Lee huh?” Jeno managed to say after finishing the glass of water. Jaemin prompted to prepare snacks that Jeno and Donghyuck both turned down. But he was Na Jaemin, so he won’t take no for an answer. He stood up, took the plastic bag Donghyuck brought, and left Jeno and Donghyuck to their own devices.

Donghyuck sighed. Honestly, this was getting tiring. On the bright side, at least this was Jeno. He won’t pry as much as Renjun or tease him like Jaemin. 

“Yeah,” he tightly replied. 

The both of them weren’t talking too loud, just enough to hear each other but it seemed like Jaemin’s ears were sharper than ever, “Are you talking about Donghyuck’s boy toy?” Jaemin shouted from the kitchen.

“Shut up Na!” Donghyuck warned while glaring at Jaemin’s back while he made them what seemed like his _special_ sandwiches. 

Jeno chuckled, then sneezed once more. “Sorry ‘bout that,” Jeno mumbled. Donghyuck nodded, he reached out and patted Jeno’s leg, “it’s okay man. Even a health junkie like you can get sick.” 

“Hey, I’m just missing a few days. By the time I’m back on track, I can lift you up like you weigh nothing,” Jeno taunted then coughed. 

“If you say so.”

“So,” Jeno trailed. “How was school while I was gone? What’s Renjun up to?” 

Donghyuck grinned, this is why he cherished Jeno. He knew when Donghyuck didn’t want to talk about something, thus steering the conversation in a different direction.

He babbled, recounted, and shamed Renjun’s name into the dirt—it was a joke, he simply recalled how their friend proceeded to declare his heartbreak during lunch. It was funny at first but as he got even more dramatic and the monologue got longer, Jaemin and Donghyuck started to watch him warily. Somehow, the student body found it hilarious. They thought Renjun was simply acting because of course, he was a member of the theater club. As if suddenly breaking into character was supposed to be a normal occurrence in a high school cafeteria. It came to the point when Jaemin had to manhandle Renjun, carry him on his shoulder, so he’d shut up. Of course, Donghyuck watched on the side, cheering and taking unsolicited pictures for future blackmail purposes. 

“I wish I was there,” Jeno croaked with a pout. 

“I got pictures. Don’t worry I’ll send it to you,” he assured.

Donghyuck went on and on with his stories while Jaemin clanked the pots and turned the burner on. At the same time, Jeno slowly sank into the sofa. His eyes half-lidded while he breathed through his mouth. Donghyuck paused midway through his sentence and looked at Jeno peculiarly. It seemed like Jeno had not noticed that Donghyuck had stopped and that he was zoning out. As he watched him closely, Jeno did not seem like he was in pain or anything, obviously, the exhaustion was evident on his face, but it was more like he was mesmerized or completely unsure of something. With immense curiosity and concern, Donghyuck followed Jeno’s train of sight until he landed on Jaemin’s figure. The guy was almost done preparing the meal, somehow, in the middle of everything, Jaemin’s notorious leather jacket has found its way crumpled on one of the chairs and his blue electric hair sticking at all directions. Truly, a scene no one who knew Jaemin would see. This was common of him though when it’s just them or his bandmates. 

Donghyuck glanced back at Jeno who was heavily drowsy—probably caused by his meds but his eyes told a different story. He was looking at Jaemin as if he was a piece of art. He could not make out if Jeno’s pupils were dilated but he sure could tell that Jeno was a little bit too interested than usual.

 _Huh?_ He thought to himself. “Are you high?” he managed to ask Jeno without sounding like an asshole. To his despair, Jeno doesn't reply, but he does switch his attention towards Donghyuck, but without the same twinkle of interest in his hooded eyes. 

Jaemin softly chuckled while walking towards their spot with a plate, and a pitcher on hand. He set it down on the wooden coffee table before taking a seat beside Jeno. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Jaemin who didn’t seem to notice it. Instead, Jaemin took the pitcher of water and poured it in Jeno’s empty glass. 

“Maybe,” Jaemin answered on Jeno’s stead. “I found a pack hidden in his acoustic, though they smell like utter shit. Could be old. It's probably just the drowsy meds making him sleepy.” 

Donghyuck hummed in response and decided not to pry further, “So, Na Jaemin’s famous sandwiches huh?” 

“Yes, a famous Na recipe crafted by my dad when he was in college and hungover. He also cooks it when there’s nothing left,” Jaemin proudly grinned.

“What’s the recipe?” Donghyuck asked cautiously, eyeing the plate of bread and the contents between it.

Jaemin smugly shrugged, “Whatever’s in the fridge.” Donghyuck frowned, he did not like that answer. Not at all. 

Beside Jaemin, Jeno groaned then barked one more time. This time his eyes were heavily focused on the meal in front of them. Jaemin took notice of this and said, “You should eat something.” His tone was almost similar to a worried mother’s voice. Jeno, on the other hand, sank further into the couch, almost morphing with it before replying, “No. If I put anything inside I might actually vomit.”

“You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

The buzzing of his phone on his leg was enough to distract Donghyuck from Jaemin and Jeno’s bickering. He took his phone out and saw a text from his mother asking if he was going to have dinner at home and what time he was going back. He immediately sent her a quick reply, stating that he’d be home soon, that he was at Jeno’s, and yes he’ll be eating dinner with the family. 

That's when it hit him. He might have forgotten something important. In a snap, his pocket felt heavier and Donghyuck knew the moment he took the thing out he had to make a choice. 

He stole a quick glance at his two friends who were still talking and he let his fingers slide slowly into his pocket until he felt the familiar smooth expanse of a paper. 

_Mark Lee’s number._

The paper was barely five inches long. It was haphazardly ripped out of a notebook and scribbled on it were numbers and at the end was a wink. 

Donghyuck glimpsed at his friends. Jeno was now nibbling on a piece of bread, eyes once again trained on Jaemin who was on his phone, texting rapidly. 

Okay, they’re both distracted. If one of them catches him, he won’t be able to slip another lie as steady as the others he has told. Mark was supposed to be his boyfriend, he should already have his number at this point and telling them that he just received it today will definitely cause suspicion. 

Discreetly, he copied Mark’s number while keeping an eye on his friends. To his surprise, Jeno has now half-way done with his 

_Hey_

He typed and sent. After realizing what he just has done, Donghyuck cursed quietly to himself as he glared at the green bubble waiting for it to turn blue. To his surprise, instead of switching to iMessage, the message just said sent. 

_Huh_ , so Mark Lee was not an Apple user. Duly noted. 

**Mark Lee**

darling is that you?

_Who else could it be?_

_Are you cheating on me?!_

babe I can explain.

_No we’re over!_

again? really 

damn

hey at least we lasted more than five minutes

Donghyuck could not help but smile at Mark’s reply. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to reply. Clearly he could still extend the longevity of their conversation yet, he shouldn’t be this expectant over his _fake_ boyfriend. _Ugh_ , if only he could see the familiar gray typing bubble then at least he’d know if Mark was still interested in talking. 

He sat back and checked on Jaemin and Jeno once again. To his surprise, Jeno’s head was resting on Jaemin’s shoulder. A soft lull of wind can be heard through Jeno’s mouth as he slept. On the other hand, Jaemin was brushing his hands through the strands of Jeno’s hair. Donghyuck returned to his phone, not wanting to disturb Jeno’s slumber.

Scouring his mind for interesting topics to talk about, Donghyuck suddenly remembered Mark’s earlier actions. He tried not to recall every second of it but the blush on his face was telling otherwise. _God,_ his classmates would probably swarm him with questions tomorrow. The thought of it made him cringe if only he could skip class tomorrow. 

Speaking of class, Donghyuck wondered how Mark miraculously found his classroom when he had never revealed it to him. 

_Btw how did you know where my class was_

Not more than a minute later Mark’s reply popped out. 

**Mark Lee**

im not the only one who has connections

Donghyuck scoffed. 

_Who?_

sorry babe i dont easily reveal my dealer's information

how bout u how did u magically find me the other day?

_Idk, a magician never tells his secret_

_Hey_

He took a shaky breath. This was his fault. This was all his doing, he should be ballsy enough to ask Mark out, not on a date but at least to hang out—as friends. Donghyuck just wanted to repay him what other way to make amends, even though they did not fight was through food. Don’t get him wrong, sure, they started at the wrong foot and Mark was as cool as a cucumber about it but nevertheless, when they break up, fake breakup, he wanted to remain as friends. 

But then why was his heart beating so loud and his hands, why were they so sweaty? It’s a simple text. It should not affect him this way. 

_Fuck it._ He thought. If he dwelled a little too long he might dip out and not continue on. 

_Can we meet tomorrow?_

ooh a date.

…

im joking sure. where?

Donghyuck bit his lip, _fuck, where?_ He can’t say his house, that’s a little too fast and his mom doesn’t know Mark thus the endless questions. 

_Well the problem is idk_

_But i was thinking of eating_

alright

dont worry. i got you ill meet you at your locker

_Okay cool._

_Wait how the fuck do you know where my locker is?_

again babe, i dont reveal my secrets

see you tomorrow

dress sharp :*

“Why are you grinning like a fool?” Jaemin asked with a suspecting curl on his lip. 

Donghyuck shrugged, “Nothing. Just meeting Mark tomorrow.”

It wasn’t technically a lie. 

And the last message, was that a fucking kiss emoji from the early 2000’s? 

* * *

_This was fake dating._

Donghyuck had to remind himself for the nth time that very afternoon. 

The moment Mark spotted him in the swarm of students, without any hesitation, he grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and somehow, dragged him outside. Like the clueless gay kid he was, Donghyuck let him. Nevertheless, the curious whispers have toned down, but there were some who still watched them with prying interest. For sure they were still the talk of the town. Despite the slightly progressive and somehow open-mindedness their school’s environment had, same-sex couples or anyone openly queer was seen as a rare specimen. Thus, unnecessary whispering and watchful eyes. 

It wasn’t any different that afternoon, as Mark led him around the hallway, some of their schoolmates would still look at them as if they were animals in a zoo—a specimen that was recently discovered. It still felt weird, at times creepy, and sometimes, Donghyuck just wanted to lash out and scream _cut it out._ Leave them alone. But the very idea of Mark holding his hand was enough to keep his mind off them. The mere thought that here he was, in public, hands against another guy’s and not a girl’s was liberating.

For the first time, he felt kind of free.

The walk to the cafe was quiet, almost elusive in Donghyuck’s side of the equation. Mark was a foot ahead of him, again he was leading. His hoodie today was black and his hair was styled as if he wanted to make a statement— _yes, I am good looking and yes, I woke up like this._ Not that Donghyuck was checking him out or anything. He was just observing him, more like questioning his motives. This fake dating thing was a favor and sooner or later Mark will ask for that favor to be returned. Donghyuck isn’t prepared for when that time comes. If he’s being honest that little stupid part of his brain wishes that Mark could forget all of this. But if he was being realistic, no one in their right minds would forget fake dating someone. It was as cliche as any Hollywood teen movie out there and Donghyuck was living that fucking life in real-time. 

Donghyuck felt relieved when Mark finally let go of his hands since they were starting to get sweaty and disgusting. And even though they weren’t really dating, Donghyuck did not want to leave a bad impression on Mark. Not that it was important, he just wanted to at least be cool about all of this.

Because, for the nth time, this was all _fake_.

He hiked his backpack higher when Mark opened the cafe’s glass door and a soft ping of the bell rang announcing their arrival. The aroma of coffee abruptly that abruptly his nostrils was enough to wake him from the warm sleepy afternoon breeze. Mark held the door and Donghyuck simply bowed in thanks. 

The plan today was to set boundaries. Last night, after leaving Jeno’s place, as Donghyuck walked back home he realized that even though it wasn’t real, Mark’s little act that afternoon caught him off-guard. Not that he hated it, if he just had the guts to admit that he liked it, then he’d let it slide. But, this wasn’t real and if the more they act as if this was real. Someone might get hurt. 

Donghyuck stood still for a moment to bask in the cafe’s ambiance. It was like your typical student cafe: multiple portable charging stations, stools lined up by the bricked wall that was littered with motivational quotes, and the all too familiar soft chatter. Conveniently, it was also near campus. 

Mark led him to one of the seats near the window. To his surprise, it wasn’t occupied even though it was definitely one of the best spots in the cafe.

“How did you get this table?” Donghyuck asked the moment they were both settled. He unconsciously licked his lips and caught sight of Mark’s eyes lingering on him for a moment. _Okay,_ he’ll pretend he did not just see that. 

“A favor from a friend,” Mark replied leaning on the table to get a good look on Donghyuck. _Favors, favors. Someday, when this is all done he’d be asking Donghyuck to return the favor too._

Donghyuck could not help but blush. Like in any other situation when it comes to Mark, he averted his gaze and stared heavily at the chalkboard menu as if he was trying to choose. 

“You never cease to surprise me.” It sounded as if he was amazed by it, he kind of was, but his true intentions were to sound sarcastic.

Mark grinned, “Oh really?” And Donghyuck’s attention immediately snapped back. He could not help but notice the little spark in Mark’s eyes. 

“That's good,” Mark continued when Donghyuck simply crossed his arms. “I gotta keep this relationship alive you know.”

Donghyuck almost snorted, almost. The sound was almost there, hanging by a thread yet he managed to control himself by a fraction of a second. All of his nervousness was abruptly thrown out of the window. The flirting was, well, kind of appreciated. Because deep down, Donghyuck was starting to develop an inclining feeling for his fake partner. He wasn’t sure if it was infatuation or a downright crush, but if Mark is interested, then, two can play that game. 

Besides, this was all fake. It can be practice so that he can be prepared if he starts actually dating guys.

Or it could just be Mark’s playful nature. Donghyuck still saw him as an acquaintance and the guy might be naturally flirty. Besides, this was all fake, what harm could it bring if he played along? 

“And how do you suppose that’ll work?” Donghyuck asked, eyes now trained on Mark, at how he would push his hair back while Donghyuck raised a condescending eyebrow. 

It was another challenge. Something playful. Don’t worry, friends do these. Jeno does this to Jaemin when they fight about the smallest things and well Renjun— Renjun doesn’t really argue, he just whines and hopes for the best in life. 

Mark chuckled, this time he was the one avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. “I don't know I’ll think of something more in the future.”

_The future? This mother fucker._

Okay, maybe being too confident about this was too early. _Jesus christ on a pogo stick._ It wasn’t even that special but the words _future_ , _think,_ and _something more_ got Donghyuck’s heart running for a mile-long marathon. 

Even Jeno’s track and field record will be put to the test. 

Donghyuck has never been so thankful the moment one of the cafe’s staff came by their table and interrupted his mental breakdown. On the other hand, Mark for a brief second looked annoyed, then his face morphed into a confused pout, but when he saw who their server was, his face suddenly brightened. Never in Donghyuck’s life did he see three different facial reactions within a span of a minute. Donghyuck wondered why he could not read Mark well when the guy was basically an open book. 

“Here’s your black coffee, three bags of sugar and two creamer and for you—” the barista faced Donghyuck. He was lanky but tall enough to tower over Mark and Donghyuck by more than a few inches. 

“A latte,” he continued. Donghyuck was speechless. 

“How?” Donghyuck eyed Mark warily. His supposed boyfriend smugly said, “I told you. I have my connections.” 

When the drinks were all given, Mark gave the barista a thanks and to Donghyuxk’s surprise a very bro fistbump. He watched the little interaction unfold with his eyes while taking a sip of his drink. 

“By the way Mark,” the barista, Donghyuck zoned in on his nametag— _Johnny,_ said, “—cool setlist last week.”

_Setlist_? Stunned, Donghyuck’s gaze returned to Mark who was still looking at Johnny. 

“Oh yeah? Thanks, man,” Mark beamed and Donghyuck once again took a sip from his cup. It tasted great, though a little too sweet than his usual, it was still creamy and tasty. As the conversation continued, Johnny placed the tray under his arms and started to sport a comfortable stance. 

“Yes! The guys can't wait to hear you play next week. I better hookup Neo City too—”

The moment he heard the words Neo City, Donghyuck nearly choked on his latte, instead he gently kicked Mark’s leg under the table. Everything was finally coming together, slowly, he was understanding how Mark knew almost everything about him. Mark looked at him with questioning eyes and Donghyuck wanted to groan. 

“Though, Jaemin is sometimes hard to catch these days,” Johnny finished. Donghyuck nodded his head as if agreeing with Johnny’s statement. _Yes, Jaemin is so hard to find these days._

Mark probably thought he wanted to be introduced because Mark started to sit upright, he patted his jacket and pointed to Donghyuck, “I apologize for my rudeness. I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Donghyuck.”

Johnny smirked, “the boyfriend?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened like saucers, _shit._ Mark rolled his eyes and did not even address the label. “And this is Johnny.”

“Hello,” Johnny mused. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Mark’s friend and one of his biggest fans.”

“Oh?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow making Johnny laugh. “I’m not trying to steal your man. Though my girlfriend wouldn’t mind having her own personal DJ. Must be cool dating this guy, he’s all into that vintage shit, makes his lovers mixtapes but burns them on CDs.”

“Okaaaaay,” Mark cut in between them. “That’s enough. Don’t you have work, Johnny?” 

Johnny checked his wristwatch before he cursing under his breath, “Yeah, enjoy your meal. Just go to the counter if you need something else.”

“Thanks, man, tell Jungwoo and the gang I say hi.”

When Johnny finally left them, Donghyuck once again kicked Mark under the table. This time, less subtle than earlier. Mark grimaced but didn’t say anything. Finally, Donghyuck took reign.

“Jaemin’s in Neo City and you’re a DJ, huh? It finally makes sense,” he flatly said. His hands curled around the expanse of the ceramic cup, letting the warmth seep into his skin. 

Mark opened his mouth but Donghyuck abruptly lifted a finger. “No, I’m not done. I finally cracked your magic. I didn’t know you two were friends, god damn it. That bastard. Na,” he growled. 

“Donghyuck, Jaemin and I met at a party where his band played and I DJed and for some reason, the cycle kept repeating,” Mark recounted, he leaned in closer and for some damn reason, unclasped one of Donghyuck’s hand from the cup and held it. He wanted to take it back but decided not to. Not because he hated it, in fact if Mark’s finger would just slightly brush the pulse in his wrist, he might even catch the faint beating of Donghyuck’s erratic heartbeat. 

“Why does everybody keep meeting at parties?” Donghyuck groaned. The situation obviously made sense. Their city was big, but sometimes, the world can be small. Plus, knowing Jaemin and his endless connections in the underground music industry, it wouldn’t be a surprise if Mark knew him as well. 

Mark grinned, probably glad that Donghyuck wasn’t really mad. “I don't know because it's a social event?”

“Obviously,” Donghyuck deadpanned, retracting his hand from Mark’s. “I mean Jeno and Jaemin met at a party last year.” He could still feel the lingering touch of Mark’s skin on him. 

“Really? I thought you all bonded because you were all in the same year?” Mark asked, expertly ripping the two sachets of sugar and pouring in his coffee. 

“What? No. Jaemin, he doesn't fit with Renjun, Jeno and I. Well that was what we thought. But now, he wouldn’t survive his high school life without us. You can’t blame us though, we thought he was way out of our league, only Jeno could level with him because you know he’s Jeno and he’s hot and smart,” Donghyuck explained, hands gesturing ever so often to make a point. Mark stirred his coffee while looking at Donghyuck fondly. 

“I like it when you ramble,” Mark mumbled as he took a sip from his coffee while keeping his not-so discreet eye contact with Donghyuck. 

“What?” Donghyuck squeaked. He was unprepared for that. 

“Nothing,” Mark smirked. “Continue singing praises of Jaemin’s name in front of your boyfriend.”

“What the hell,” Donghyuck trailed. “As I was saying, I mean can you blame me and Renjun? Jaemin was more into your side of the equation.”

“And that is?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Hot artsy kids at school, the whole cool kid get-up. He even has a bike for fuck sakes,” Donghyuck said haughtily. 

For a split second Mark’s face contorted into a distasteful expression. Donghyuck frowned but Mark waved at him dismissively. Apparently, the guy has a cat’s tongue because seconds later, he was fanning his tongue and his eyes were slowly tearing up.

When Mark finally managed to find the perfect temperature for his coffee, by aggressively blowing and stirring it—his arms flexing and the veins on his hands popping, not that Donghyuck was watching— Mark pointed out, “you think I’m hot.”

Donghyuck inhaled deeply. _Fuck me._ He was silently praying that Mark did not catch his slip of a tongue. But of course, he did. The sheer control Donghyuck had to exert in order not to fall for the mischievous glint in his eyes and how his lips would quirk was quite the feat. 

“Not that fucking face again. And I said Jaemin’s hot too.”

Mark’s head tipped to the side, “what face?”

“Your—ugh never mind,” Donghyuck said. “Let's get straight into business.”

“Ooh, Donghyuck are we breaking up again?” 

Donghyuck grimaced, “no, what the hell—we’re not even toge—no were here to talk about boundaries.”

The shift of Mark’s emotions was enough to send alarm signals inside of Donghyuck’s head. The way Mark frowned as if he was regretting something somehow pricked Donghyuck’s feelings.

“Oh shit,” Mark muttered. “Is it because of yesterday?”

Donghyuck blinked, “No, okay maybe a little. Caught me off guard that's all.” As he blinked, he vividly remembered how close they both were in a manner Donghyuck has never been intimate with a guy in his entire life.

Silence invaded their small space. Mark was aimlessly stirring his cup and Donghyuck watched as the once bright skies turned into a dark overcast. 

“I don't mind,” he admitted scratching the back of his head. At the same time, Mark said, “Don't worry I won't do it again. I saw the girl.”

Donghyuck’s gaze slowly returned to Mark’s and their eyes met. “Yeojin?” Donghyuck croaked. 

“Yeah, she was about to approach you and she was watching us with a glare.” 

“Shit,” Donghyuck sighed. _Shit,_ Mark is too good to him. _God,_ how can he repay him someday? To what amount can he do the same Mark was giving him? Whoever dated Mark before or in the future surely found the jackpot. The guy was quick-witted, good looking, and 

“Yeah, sorry if it made you uncomfortable,” Mark licked his lips and fiddled with the edge of his cup. 

“I said it's fine,” Donghyuck patted Mark’s hand and joked, “How are we going to sell this shit anyway without flirting?” 

“Flirting huh?” Mark narrowed his eyes at Donghyuck then sighed, “do friends flirt?”

“Is that what we are friends, Mark Lee?”

Donghyuck bit his lip, _friends_. Of course, duh, they were just _friends._ Nothing more than that because who the hell ends up dating their fake boyfriend—well every cliche story out there but that was not Donghyuck’s case. He was not some damsel in distress, he was just some dumb high schooler who gay panicked. Thus, the torturous existence of his fake relationship that he was enjoying too much. Wishing something more could lead to a situation that Donghyuck will surely not enjoy. Whatever his earlier inclinations were, not developing feelings for Mark was already out of the equation because he was already starting to. Diving deeper into it, well, Donghyuck still had a chance to get up and not fall for it.

“It could be,” Mark replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah alright, we're friends, who flirt and—”

“Occasionally make out,” Mark winked. 

“ _What_? We haven't kissed.”

“We will soon.”

Too speechless to reply, Donghyuck closed his eyes while taking a big gulp from his now lukewarm latte— _shit,_ he wished this was a bottle of vodka. When he thought he finally understood Mark Lee, everything just went tumbling back. 

* * *

“Hey babe,” Mark greeted, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand. When he thought he could already tolerate the numerous endearing names Mark has been using, it seems like his heart has other plans. He could clearly hear his blood pumping in his heart and feel the drumming of his heart against his chest. 

Donghyuck’s head shot up, his eyes falling on Mark’s smile and fought one that was blooming on his face. 

_This is just for show._ He should not be affected by this. 

“Hey,” he managed to say as if he wasn’t dazed by the little grin on Mark’s face. He closed his locker, unsure of what to say after. They didn’t plan to meet today, so Mark’s unannounced appearance caught him off guard. 

Instead of replying, Mark tugged him into the flow of students who were all eager to go home. This also led Mark’s grip getting tighter, as if he was afraid to lose Donghyuck in the sea of harmless high school students. 

“Come to this party on Friday,” Mark whispered, their arms bumping reminding Donghyuck of their first interaction. A memory he’d very like much not to recall at all. 

“Why?” he asked. The last thing Donghyuck wanted this weekend was to go to another party and the one Mark was inviting him to was probably different from the one Renjun and others were planning to go to. 

Mark ruffled Donghyuck’s hair and answered, “because I’m going.” As if that reply should be enough of a reason. 

“But I’m already going to Chris’s. Besides, we’re having a pregame at Renjun’s,” Donghyuck explained as they spill out into the school’s parking lot. From the corner of his eye, he already spotted Jeno and Renjun standing by Jaemin’s black motorcycle. Mark paused and discreetly placed his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck gulped. If it weren’t for their conversation yesterday, he would have assumed Mark was once again romantically being touchy with him. Now, the first thought that flashed inside of Donghyuck’s mind was that Mark was doing this because Donghyuck’s friends were only a few feet away, definitely watching them. 

“Great! That's where I’m going too. We can go together!” Mark’s voice ringed in his ear. He loves the idea but he can’t just simply leave the boys. Bringing Mark to the pregame was still out of the equation. He’d rather not bring Mark while they were still fake dating. He prefers to do it when they’ve finally fake a breakup and end up as friends. 

“I just told you, I’m with the boys.”

“You can go to their pregame but at the party, you're with me,” Mark reached out to fix the side of Donghyuck’s bangs. Mark’s warm hand brushing against Donghyuck’s forehead.

“Why are you so persistent?” He whined instead, ignoring Renjun’s screech from the other side of the lot. Mark was really putting on a show for them, _christ._

“Well, when I DJ at a party I want my boyfriend to be there with me,” Mark admitted, playing with the strands of Donghyuck’s hair before facing him. Swiftly, Mark managed to slither one of his arms around Donghyuck’s waist while continuing brushing his hair. _Shit, he’s really good at this._

“Oh,” Donghyuck managed to exhale. Their faces were so close that if one of them inched closer, their nose would be touching. He really had no idea what to reply. That answer was enough for Donghyuck to agree, so he nodded. Mark grinned at the action and out of nowhere dropped a chaste kiss on his nose. 

It’d be a lie if Donghyuck did not blush. Judging by Renjun’s ridiculous high pitched cheers and Jaemin’s, who finally showed up, phone flashing ever so often, he definitely looked dumbstruck. 

“Friday okay? I’ll pick you up at Renjun’s place. Bye babe,” Mark smiled while patting Donghyuck’s cheek before letting him go. 

It would also be a lie if Donghyuck said he did not miss Mark’s body heat against him.

_By the way, was that supposed to be a date?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to dream's live album on loop while writing this. 
> 
> i really appreciate the kudos and comments. helps me write more! :) i plan to finish the story before June ends. kind of ambitious of me but i already have another story brewing inside of my head.


	4. All for Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy lol

The moment Renjun buzzed him in, he knew he was falling right into the devil’s trap. It has been a week since Donghyuck slipped, lied right in front of Yeojin’s face, declared he was Mark Lee’s lover, further dragged Mark into this mess, all while Jeno got the flu, Renjun got his heartbroken, and Jaemin, well, he was still being Jaemin. And finally, the cherry on top, Lee Donghyuck being the endless victim of Mark Lee’s flirting.

Not that it was bad, in fact, as much as he hates to admit it, he liked it enough that just the thought of it made him blush as he entered Renjun’s apartment. In the entryway, he discarded his shoes, unhooked his scarf, and let his feet pad through the familiar wooden floors and white stale walls of Renjun’s home. From his position, Donghyuck could immediately hear the ruckus the boys were creating, and judging from the cahoots and unnecessary high-pitched screaming, two of Jaemin’s wonderful friends have probably decided to tag along. 

For a brief second, Donghyuck stood on the hallway, hidden by the shadows. He prayed that the blush on his cheeks could be mistaken as a little tint from the cold biting night air and not because of his ever so wonderful recalling of Mark’s small touches and whispers. He shook his head and gently patted his cheeks. 

When he finally decided to show up, the boys were sitting around the makeshift coffee table in the living room. Chenle was laughing at Jaemin’s story. It has something to do with one of Renjun’s infamous drunk stumbles. Jisung was simply listening with brightened eyes, body leaning in every time Jaemin whispers to add to the dramatics. The kid was a little too fascinated over a drunk mishap. On the other hand, the man of the story was in the connected kitchen with Jeno, gathering more bottles of beer and sparkling water, definitely for Jisung. 

It was Jeno who spotted him and immediately gave him a small smile. 

“Hey man,” Jeno greeted as he and Renjun walked back to where the others were. Donghyuck followed suit, took his jacket off, and threw it on the sofa. It successfully landed on Chenle’s lap, but he was laughing too hard to notice it. When they finally took a seat, Donghyuck on the floor along with Jeno and Jisung, Jaemin stopped halfway through his story and said, “ah the man of the hour.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He knew he was late but he can’t admit why.

“Why are you late?” Renjun asked absentmindedly as he uncapped one of the bottles and handed it over to Donghyuck. He didn’t answer immediately, he used the excuse of taking a sip first, or in this case, a long swig, before deciding on a plausible lie.

“Hana got her hand stuck again on the staircase railing, had to calm my mom down, make sure Haru does not throw a fit while trying to find ways not to get her free.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie but instead of his younger sister getting stuck, it was Donghyuck who got stuck, not in the staircase but in his room. It took him more than an hour to ponder about the most insignificant thing known to mankind—should he go to the party or simply ditch Mark and the boys and fake a stomach flu or a cold? But after an hour of pacing around his room, talking to himself like a madman while already wearing his party get up, he thought _fuck i_ t, threw his scarf around his neck, wore his best sneakers, and made sure to inform his mom he was going to Renjun’s. 

If the guys knew about this, they’d tease him to no end and as if his relationship with Mark wasn’t enough, the moment they get hold of this information they will not let it die down that easily. 

Chenle winced at Donghyuck’s reply and said, “Must be hard being the eldest.”

Donghyuck sighed “tell me about it,” before clinking his bottle with Chenle’s. 

Beside Donghyuck, Jeno crawled behind me and towards the sound system on the cabinet near Jaemin. When he was finally there, Jaemin scooted closer to the edge of the sofa head, resting on the cabinet. From the corner of Donghyuck’s eye he could see Jaemin’s hand reaching to ruffle Jeno’s hair but thanks to Jeno’s athletic reflexes, he promptly swatted it away. Jeno then plugged an aux in his phone and then to the speakers and let some sort of indie band play throughout the room.

“You alright?” Donghyuck faintly heard from Jaemin’s voice. It was soft and light almost like an intimate whisper. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t catch Jeno’s reaction. All Donghyuck heard was shuffling and the answer, “Yeah. I’m all good.” After nursing the flu for three days, Jeno finally showed up to school earlier. In fact, the teachers were so happy to see him back they minimized the schoolwork he needed to do and his coach gave him another week off. 

Jeno headed back to his spot and just like that the night continued on. 

It was thirty minutes into the round of a boring sober version of ‘Never Have I Ever’ when Chenle, out of nowhere, aimlessly said, “I can’t believe Mark’s dating Donghyuck.” 

This caused Donghyuck to raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh no! Not in a bad way. Like, I never imagined you two meeting, let alone dating. Who knew the world moved in such mysterious ways? But here we are Mark Lee transferring to our weird school and snatching a boyfriend,” Chenle explained while he took a swig from his own beer. 

“So, who approached who first?” Jisung asked, simply dropping the question everybody has been dying to know the moment the rumors spread like wildfire. Ah, Park Jisung, the sweetest child Donghyuck has ever met, a statement Jaemin wholly disagrees with. Maybe because they’re bandmates and creative ideas could clash but not once did the kid tick a nerve in Donghyuck, until now. 

This was the question he was dreading to hear. He knew that the moment he stepped out of his bedroom to go to Renjun’s place, some way or another, one of them would ask. 

Donghyuck gulped. He and Mark have already talked about it. How they met and when their fake anniversary is, but other than that, simple information such as what is Mark Lee’s favorite color or go-to hangover meal, even questions like how many siblings he has or what major he’s taking in college once he graduates Donghyuck had no clue. Suddenly, he realized he knew nothing of Mark, except his name, and the little bits of information he had managed to gather from the people around him. For some reason, it stung. The reality of their relationship hasn’t even passed the threshold of acquaintances, but here he is, sitting in front of all of his friends, recounting his very Hollywood-esque relationship.

But of course, that does not stop him. He’s way into deep now to salvage any remains of his dignity. So, like a perfectly crafted incantation, the lie spilled out of Donghyuck’s tongue flawlessly.

“We met during one of Neo City’s gigs at that college dude’s party.”

“Which one? Is it the one Jaehyun hosted,” Jaemin asked, pocketing his phone. 

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t absolutely a fraud because luckily both Mark and Donghyuck were at that party, to their delightful surprise. Now, all Donghyuck needed to do was make sure he does not slip and say something that one of the boys could pick up easily as a lie.

“That was only two weeks ago,” Jaemin said, mystified as if he could not believe how fast things happened. Judging by the way Jaemin had shared a look with Jeno, the latter was as confused and intrigued by it. 

“How, when?” Jeno leaned back on the sofa and just like that Jaemin’s fingers were gliding through his hair. 

“We were together for the most part. I did not notice anything,” Jeno continued, his brows furrowed. 

“It was when you disappeared with Jaemin. Renjun wasn’t there right?” He recalled, after taking a sip on his drink. Chenle hummed in agreement. 

“Yeap,” Renjun chirped. “Had to study for a major quiz. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” they all simultaneously muttered. 

“Oh,” Jeno’s eyes widened as if he just remembered something very important. “It was when Jaemin’s girlfriend —”

Before Jeno could even finish, Jaemin’s hand flew straight onto Jeno’s lips, muffling the next words that came out of his mouth. Jeno stopped and with his hand pulled Jaemin’s off.

“What is wrong with you?” Jeno spat. Jaemin shrugged, he let his body limp into the sofa, his fingers back to threading Jeno’s hair.

“Yuna and Jaemin? What happened?” Renjun asked. He inched closer to Jaemin’s side of the couch to hear more.

Jaemin individually looked at them, took a big swig, and finally said, “We broke up that night.”

“Shit,” Renjun exclaimed, mouth agape. 

“It's all good. bound to happen sooner or later. We didn't really think of our relationship as a long term one,” Jaemin’s face turned dark and Donghyuck winced. Donghyuck did not notice it. It’s been two weeks and not once did Jaemin look down or devastated. He was still the same old cheeky, cool, and flirty Jaemin. In fact, he never missed a class or skipped one. He was just normal. Donghyuck watched everyone’s reaction and it didn’t surprise him that Renjun and the others didn’t know it too. It was only Jeno.

“Damn,” Renjun sighed with his legs wide. “While you were off getting your heartbroken, lover boy here was hitting it off with Mark Lee.” The last statement was enough to ease the tension in the room. It made everyone chuckle a little and just like that Donghyuck’s recent relationship and Jaemin’s finished one was forgotten.

They were twenty minutes into a FIFA game when Renjun’s phone beeped. In the end, they had to pause it much to Jeno’s chagrin. Renjun stood up and walked towards his bedroom to answer the call.

On Donghyuck’s side, Jaemin has relocated on the floor, sprawled like a thrown doll. He was also busy with his phone, answering phone calls and booking gigs for the band for the next weekend. 

Barely a few minutes later, he came back with a wide grin on his face.

“Chris just texted me, the party started an hour ago. He’s asking where we are and if we can bring more booze.” 

Jaemin laughed, dropping his phone onto his stomach, he looked up with cunning eyes “Huh, you and Chris texting? When did his majesty stoop low to a peasant like you.”

“One you're an asshole. Two, I believe in the saying, keep your friends close. Your enemies closer,” Renjun said like it was the greatest advice he has gotten. Jeno rolled his eyes and started to clap his hands, pushing Donghyuck to stand up and help. “Alright, this is getting weird and confusing. Should we head out now?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Renjun nodded.

The other guys started to get up as Renjun instructed Chenle and Jisung to gather the remaining beer inside his fridge, placing them inside a plastic bag. He then started throwing commands at each of them. Donghyuck stood remotely, hands inside his pocket while he bit his lip. This should be easy and natural and completely normal. Telling them should be a piece of cake. 

“Uhm guys.” 

“What is it?” Jeno replied, the crisp wrappers crinkling as he picked them up. 

“I’m not coming with you.”

Jeno stopped his tracks and so did Renjun. For a split second, the two of them shared a look before Jeno asked, “What do you mean?”

Renjun crossed his arms, “We always go together no matter what. The moment a pregame starts there’s no turning back, unless you don't feel good...” he trailed and threw Donghyuck a concerned look. 

“Are you okay?” Jeno stepped closer, lifting his hand to touch Donghyuck’s forehead. He immediately withdrew when he didn’t feel anything particularly different. 

“I'm fine—great,” Donghyuck explained while he picked up the bottles that were on the floor. “I’m still going to the party.”

“Then why’re you saying you’re not coming?” Jaemin asked.

“Oh because Mark’s picking me up,” Donghyuck shrugged as if being picked up by his fake boyfriend should be a normal thing.

“Mark?” Chenle squeaked from the bathroom. He sounded too excited, “Your boyfriend Mark Lee is picking you up?” He popped his head out of the bathroom with a bright look in his face.

Donghyuck nodded, looking down, hiding the hint of blush on his cheeks.

“And when did you decide this?” Jaemin asked as he tied the garbage bag. 

“Yesterday, it was more on his part and not mine I told him no but—”

“Are you crazy! It's fine!” Renjun interrupted.

“Wait what are you doing here isn't he supposed to pick you up at your place?” 

“Only guys do that to girls,” Jisung muttered softly as if he was worried he might say something wrong. In an instant, Donghyuck and Jeno shared a look. Jeno nodded, signaling for Donghyuck to take reign, so he followed suit.

“Hey, guys and girls don’t need to follow society’s heterosexual ways and besides I’m pretty new to the whole guys dating guys department. I'm not sure how similar it is to girls dating boys,” Donghyuck elaborated. He sat on the counter while emptying the cans and bottles of beer before throwing them on one of the plastic bags.

“I guess you get to share clothes?” Chenle suggested when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“We do that with each other and we’re friends,” Jeno deadpanned.

“Valid. Point taken.”

“Shopping? We don't have to wait for five hours at the mall until they're done shopping?” Renjun added.

“Eh? Some guys also shop that long.”

“Huh,” Chenle mused, he looked to his side and said, “Jaemin does that.”

“Shut up Chenle—” Jaemin grumbled before throwing Jeno a glare, “No Jeno shut it.”

“How ‘bout video games? you can play till dawn and your guy won’t whine about how you're not giving them enough love and attention.”

“But some girls play too,” Jeno tipped his head to the side. 

“That is true,” Jaemin nodded. 

Donghyuck chuckled as he listened to the boys' debate about the nuance of dating regardless of gender. It was something he never thought would be so domestic and normal. A year ago, if someone told him his friends would openly talk about guys dating guys or girls dating girls he would have laughed and answered, ‘ you wish.’ 

“In conclusion,” he interrupted, while he tapped the last can of beer on the sink, “guys dating guys are the same as guys dating girls.”

The gang seemed to get the point as they all mumbled their agreements. Jeno, on the other hand, started chuckling. 

“You missed one point boys,” he smirked.

“What is it, Jen?” Jaemin questioned, placing his arm around Jeno’s shoulders.

Jeno watched them all, waiting for an answer when they all just stared back waiting for an answer, he sighed and chuckled once more like a crazy madman. It was the laughter Donghyuck only heard when they watched a detective movie and halfway through it, Jeno would know who the culprit was before any of them could catch it. 

“Really? You all don’t know?”

“Just spit it out you know it all,” Renjun groaned frustratingly.

“The dicks and vaginas idiots!” He said beamed as if it should be the most obvious thing and it is, Donghyuck just doesn’t understand how any of them could forget. Then again, sex is a very complex subject. A subject Donghyuck doesn’t want to dwell in too much. 

“Oh,” Renjun frowned. Before any of them could reply with another joke the doorbell resounded around the room. Everyone stilled for a moment, unsure of why someone would ring the doorbell. 

“Renjun, did you invite more?” Jeno stepped forward towards the door.

“No, my roommates have their own key.”

 _Fuck_ , Donghyuck lifted his hand. 

“It’s Mark.”

“Why does he know where I live?”

“I texted him your address. He said he’d pick me up.”

“Okay cute, but why do I feel like I’m sending my child away for marriage.”

Jeno groaned once again and slapped his hand on his forehead, “I need another drink. Jeno paused, the doorbell rang again, he turned to his heel and went back to where they all stood unsure of what to do. 

“What are you doing?” Jeno raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck, “Open the door. It's your boyfriend.”

“It's Renjun’s house," Donghyuck's voice strained. In all honesty, he did not want to do this right now. The idea of Mark and his friends finally meeting was like two worlds merging that could potentially cause a catastrophic event: Donghyuck's demise.

“Just answer the goddamn door.”

“Fine,” Donghyuck sighed. He dragged his foot and when he could finally reach the doorknob, he slowly, agonizingly twisted it until he heard the familiar click.

When the door creaked open, Mark Lee in all his glory stood outside with bright red cheeks and a very pretty smile.

Donghyuck swore he heard Renjun whistle at the back. 

“Hey,” Mark greeted, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Hey,” he echoed aimlessly, eyes trailing all over Mark. Donghyuck wanted to ingrain this scene in front of him in his memory for eternity. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea. Mark, wearing a neon pink hoodie and a white cap was adorable. He wanted nothing more than to hug him and make him hot chocolate.

“Mark,” Jaemin said as he approached the pair.

“No gig tonight?” Mark asked, peeking through the door. As Donghyuck laced his shoes, he could see all of his friends trying to take a peek, their heads and bodies mushing behind Jaemin who was the only one leaning comfortably on the doorframe.

“Nah,” Jaemin shook his head, “the stage is all yours plus it’s a house party. It'll be too noisy.”

When Donghyuck finally tied the final knot on his laces, he patted Mark on the leg and started to walk out and into the empty hallway. 

“All right kids. Mom and dad are leaving. Don’t stay up too late,” Mark winked towards the group.

“Shut up you’re only a year older," Jaemin smirked. "See you later love birds,” and finally, the door closed. 

* * *

The last of Mark’s playlist played on the speakers. Slowly, he slipped out of the turntable and made his way on the dance floor. Despite being at parties almost every weekend, the obscuring neon lights and bodies crashing against each other still made him feel uneasy. The only comforting thing about it was the smell of smoke, booze, and the bouncing of music off of the walls. If he could he’d have his own party but only with the booze, airy smoke, and the music bouncing off of the walls. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and weaved through the dancing masses. He lets his eyes take reign, searching for the familiar hazelnut curly hair, with the button nose, and cutest smile. The moment he reached the end of the room, near the quieter quarters he heard the familiar laughter—squeaky and hearty laugh. His ears perked up and he could not contain the grin that broke out of his face. Hearing it made Mark feel warm and giddy, excited like he can finally look forward to something. A feeling he only felt when he played with music. 

Mark took a small step towards the next room, to his surprise it was a terrace. The midnight air breezed past him and thanks to the sweat that tricked on his neck and the warm temperature inside, it made him shiver.

Donghyuck was alone, the phone of his screen glowing against his face. Whatever was on Donghyuck’s phone, a meme, or a ridiculous text from his friend, Mark was thankful he could see Donghyuck unabashedly be himself. 

“Hey,” he said to catch Donghyuck's attention. His fake boyfriend’s head snapped up, definitely surprised by the sudden intruding. When Donghyuck realized it was just Mark, his lips quirked upward into a gentle smile.

“You done?” he asked. Mark nodded, looking around at the empty terrace and then back to the dance floor. A thought popped into his head but he wasn’t sure if he should go with it, but then again, what harm could it bring? It was nothing too extreme it was simply—

“Should we dance?” Mark asked, staring at the fluttering leaf on one of the plants that sat by the windowsill, avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. 

The last beat of the song played in the background, Mark could hear shuffling and suddenly he heard it, a single word that lit up his whole night.

“Sure.”

* * *

Mark Lee led him to the inside, hands gripping Donghyuck’s own. Mark’s warm hand felt like a comforting burn against his own cold skin. Seconds later, they found a spot, slightly dimmer, and with fewer bodies clashing around. There were still people littering everywhere and like Donghyuck’s favorite hobby during parties, they were people watching. But this time, he’s sure he was the one being watched and not the other way around. 

“Hyuck,” Mark breathed close to him. They were now facing each other, Mark’s hand hovering above the small of his back while his other was still holding Donghyuck’s hand. Not many people call him Hyuck, not even his mom. The nickname was enough to distract him from the ongoing party around them.

Mark looked amazing that night. He was so hot, even though he was just wearing a white tee shirt tucked in his ripped jeans, while a chain hung onto his belt loops. The pink hoodie was gone. But that was fine. He was really going for the grunge look and Donghyuck was buying it. Actually, he envied him. A tiny part of him wanted to be as confident and good looking as Mark but a bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to taste those sweet pink lips. 

He gulped, steered his eyes away from Mark’s lips, and instead met Mark’s eyes halfway. The neon lights bounced off of his pupils making them gleam in green, blue, red, and white as if he was some otherworldly creature. His pale skin twinkled with the sweat, like dotted glitters. 

The beat was strange, a slow rhythm, but loud enough to vibrate against the walls. Obviously Mark was leading and Donghyuck followed along, head nodding to the drums. Mark chuckled and Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, Mark shook his head, the same sparkle of mischievousness in his eyes. 

In the shadows, Mark’s face was so close that he could smell the strong alluring musk of wood, a hint of alcohol, and the sweetness of sherry. And just like that, Donghyuck felt helpless, like a puppet being controlled and his puppeteer was Mark Lee. As the beat got faster and louder, the little bounce on Donghyuck’s heel drew him closer to Mark like a marionette. 

All Donghyuck wanted was to enjoy the little things—how Mark’s hand was warm against his back or to appreciate the scar on the side of his eyes. It was those little things no one can easily spot unless they were this intimate with Mark. What Donghyuck did not expect was the bravery Mark Lee really had in him.

Mark’s tongue flickered against his lips. It was soft, only a light flutter but enough to rile something inside of Donghyuck. From the curl of his toes to the pit of his stomach and the drumming of his heart—Donghyuck felt everything and nothing. The simple act of their lips brushing against each other, so subtle and innocent caused a ripple. Thus, Donghyuck found his fingers biting onto Mark’s hips, his other grabbing Mark’s nape and ever so slowly, guiding him. When their lips touched, everything was on fire. Mark’s lips were scorching hot, every trickling second that past, Donghyuck felt his bones shudder, his knees slowly buckle. Somehow, Mark used this to his advantage, he slid his arms around Donghyuck’s hips and pulled him closer, their chest almost touching. 

In a snap, everything disappeared, the music was seeped out of existence, the people were simply invisible figures swaying around, all that existed was Mark and his stupid lips and those stupid eyes.

That wasn’t the plan, the plan was to dance and have a good time. Occasionally flirting and touching each other was fine, but, this was something out of the realm. 

“Nice show Lee,” Mark breathed when they finally let go. He pressed his forehead against Donghyuck’s sweaty ones, eyes blinking but never leaving Donghyuck's face. 

_Right_ , a show. Donghyuck was once again Mark Lee’s little marionette.

In a snap, the fast beat of the music once again filled Donghyuck’s senses, the watching eyes tickled his skin, and Mark’s once warm hands against his back felt cold. 

Of course, this was all for show. But who’s watching? No one answered him, not even the way Mark played with the hair along his nape could appease him. 

_Tonight_ , Donghyuck thought, he’d cut himself some slack. He didn’t dare to ponder over Mark’s words. Not tonight, he won’t let his mind overrule him. Tonight, he’d have this. For once, he'd let himself be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick, so i divided the supposed chapter 4 into two parts. 
> 
> (ps: i just wanted to include how the gang/boys hang out)


	5. Play Along

_Get it together man._ Donghyuck glowered in front of the bathroom mirror. His reflection glaring back at him—his face was damped, his usual honey skin was pale, his hair dripping wet, and his lips, god, if anyone saw him they’d know what he has been up to. It was so red from being bitten and sucked. He licked it, still feeling the heat and tiny tingles of remains of Mark’s touch. 

After the kiss, Donghyuck has been hiding from Mark and somehow even from his friends. Not that the boys have been looking for him, Jaemin and Jeno have disappeared to god knows where and the last time he saw Renjun, he was talking to his theater mates.

He did not run away from Mark because he hated it, god, it was far from it. In fact, it haunted his mind and made him feel things he probably shouldn’t.

He sighed and turned around, leaning on the sink, feeling the cold tiles against his palm. Something felt wrong like he has broken an unspoken rule he bestowed upon himself. With a click of his tongue, he lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. The bathroom was slightly dark, only the soft glow of the moonlight lit the room. Somehow, someone busted the lightbulb and left shards of broken glass on the floor. Thankfully, no one has been drunk enough to step on it. 

In the low light, Donghyuck could still make out the dusty old web streaming across the corners of the wall. But no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, the beating in his chest echoed in his ears. 

All he wanted was to get out of here and forget everything. He and Mark, they can’t be something more than just friends. _We’re friends who flirt and occasionally make out_ — who the fuck does that with their friends? Because Donghyuck was sure as heck that he would never ever kiss Jeno, Jaemin, or Renjun. 

But was Mark even a friend? 

He was someone he knew through a club he barely participated in, they weren’t even acquaintances. He was just some poor bloke Donghyuck managed to wrap up in this fucked up scenario he thought could save him from the woes of confronting someone and actually talking to them. Why did he even take the leap? 

A knock on the door followed by a chorus of high-pitched laughter cut him off of his own thoughts. He shook his head and checked himself one more time in the mirror. He looked fine, a bit trashed—party trashed. Was that a good sign? He hoped. 

The knock became abrupt, almost harsh.

“Hey! A girl needs to pee! Stop hoarding the toilet.”

Donghyuck did not reply, instead, he grabbed the doorknob and unlocked it. What greeted him next was something or in this case, someone he did not expect. 

Brown eyes, blonde hair, and a cheerful smile quickly turned, surprisingly, not into a bitter scowl but a gaping mouth. The chatter behind her stopped as if her two friends sensed the sudden tension that landed in their little group. When they finally saw Donghyuck, one of them raised an accusatory eyebrow, while the other gave a small smile. At least, Naeun was still warm with him, Jihyo, on the other hand, was close to murdering Donghyuck with her big bug-eyed glare. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck managed to mutter, eyes still fixated on Yeojin, unsure of what to do. 

Yeojin didn’t even try to hide the huff she made with her mouth. She switched her attention back to her friends and whispered in hush tones, eyes darting back to Donghyuck before they finally settled with something. Naeun and Jihyo brushed past Donghyuck and shut the bathroom door close, pushing Donghyuck out into the hallway. 

In the haze of what was happening, suddenly Donghyuck found himself face-to-face with an old fling. They both were quiet, eerily too. The music in the background still vibrated on the walls as Donghyuck leaned on it while Yeojin who was the opposite of him did the same. 

“Donghyuck? Is everything okay?” 

_Oh great,_ his knight in shining armor. Donghyuck suppressed the urge not to flinch or blush—honestly, he’s a mess and the last people he wanted to be with were these two. 

Mark’s eyes shifted from Yeojin’s blank expression to Donghyuck’s strained one. They were looking at each other, waiting, anticipating if one of them will take the bait and speak first. 

Yeojin sighed, rubbed her hands against her pants, and bit her lip, breaking eye contact. She took a swift glance at their interlocked hands before looking at Mark in the eyes.

“Can you leave us for a moment?” She requested.

Donghyuck felt Mark’s hand tightened against him while his thumb glided over the expanse of his skin. It feels soft and almost comforting but Donghyuck does not dare to think further about it. Instead, he squeezed back. As if to relay the message that he’s alright.

Mark swiftly pecked Donghyuck’s cheeks, looking him straight at the eye. “Alright, join me later,” Mark said softly ruffling his hair and winked. He sighed deeply, questions running inside his head, making him slightly dizzy, and wanting something, a drink probably or a smoke. This was getting complicated. 

Was the peck all for a show? The subtle touches and gestures, did they mean anything or Mark did it just to prove to Yeojin that they were actually a thing, not some fake momentary ruse to fool her?

It was Yeojin’s voice that took his attention away from Mark’s walking figure. “Come with me.” Donghyuck heard and nevertheless, he replied, “alright.” 

“He’s amazing,” she continued, making small talk. 

“Ah, yeah.”

“Hot too,” she added, as both of them made their way towards the kitchen. He winced internally, memories slowly streaming in his mind. This really was not an ideal place to be. Even though it didn’t have the same interior design, kitchens were a big no, no when it comes to Yeojin. 

“I— I know,” Donghyuck stuttered, avoiding brushing against her arm. She opened the fridge and gave him more bottles and dragged him back to where the party was. She might have sensed his discomfort or they were lucky enough to snag an unoccupied sofa and loveseat. Obviously, like earlier, she sat across him, crossing her legs and taking a swig from her own beer. 

“You know, I thought you only used him so you can get rid of me,” Yeojin admitted.

“Wha—”

“But I was wrong. He’s...never mind,” she shook her head. “How did you even find him?”

“He found me.”

Yeojin snorted, “That’s a little too cheesy even for you Donghyuck. We kinda dated. I kinda get your vibe.” Donghyuck opened his mouth and tried to interrupt and disagree but Yeojin gestured for him to shut it.

“Let me finish. It was a weird relationship. And I said _kinda_ ,” she sighed. “This past week I’ve realized I only liked you because you were older and took interest in me,” she said, once again avoiding his eyes.

“I was older? What?”

Yeojin waved, “That sounded wrong, what I meant was that you were cool, cute, and smart and you took interest on me and now you’re—”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Donghyuck disclosed, there was no reason to lie. If he could, he would have continued dating her but it was against him, everything about it felt wrong. Leading her on and pretending things could work was not fair for her. 

He did like her, not just in the way she wanted.

“Yeah but I wasn't enough for you,“ she said, her voice sounding wobbly. She leaned back on the couch as if trying to disappear.

Donghyuck inched closer, almost falling off of his seat. “Hey,” he whispered softly, looking straight into her eyes. “Don’t let anyone measure your worth. You’re an amazing girl. Besides,” he gulped. “I’m gay. I like dicks,” he laughed quietly to himself as if hearing those words roll out of his tongue was the most ridiculous thing. 

“I know, it was very obvious. Though, I wondered why I never noticed it when we were a thing,” she snorted. 

“It's complicated.”

“Nah, it's probably the notion in my head that all gays are girly, flamboyant, theater kids.”

Donghyuck chuckled, he leaned back once again, moving away from her. “Renjun’s a theater kid and he’s straight as a fucking pole.” This, whatever this was, was nice. They were talking again but this time, like friends. If he wasn’t so scared and told her the truth then they might’ve become friends. Should he? Maybe, she’d understand.

“Ye—” 

Yeojin replied before Donghyuck could say the next syllable. “Yeah, he has a great voice though.” 

A brief comfortable silence enveloped both of them. Donghyuck bit his lip, this was risky. She’d definitely fume when he told her that Mark was just a friend. Donghyuck took another swig from his drink when Yeojin finally said, “I hope you’re happy with him.” 

Donghyuck slowly lowered his bottle, eyes warily watching Yeojin. 

“I am,” he admitted before he could stop himself.

She smiled at him, “That’s good he really likes you too.” Yeojin glanced at Mark and Donghyuck followed suit. From their spot, Mark was talking to two other unfamiliar guys while balancing a cigarette in between his lips. Suddenly, Mark caught Donghyuck’s eyes, and for some reason, despite the distance, Donghyuck could see how his cheeks slowly bloomed into a light shade of pink. Quickly, they both looked away. 

“W-why’d you think so?” he stuttered. Yeojin raised an amused eyebrow directed at Donghyuck before returning her gaze back at Mark.

“He looks at you all the time, plus that kiss on the dance floor was pretty hot. It was like he was kissing you for the first time.” 

Donghyuck wanted to ask her more, but before he could find his voice, Yeojin stood up and gave him a small gentle smile. 

“I better go and find my friends,” she said. Donghyuck grinned back and tipped his bottle as a sign of au revoir. 

He watched Yeojin’s figure disappear in the crowd, but this time it felt different. He felt good and bad all at the same time. The last time they spoke, he lied in front of her. Now that they’ve had this conversation and cleared things out, not entirely but it was a start, a small voice inside of Donghyuck’s head was bugging him. 

It made him realize something and that did not sit well with him

Since he was left alone on the couch, he took advantage of it and let himself get drowned in the awful party music, the chattering, and his own thoughts. As he took another swig from his drink he heard a burst of laughter. It was so loud and distracting but something about it tugged in Donghyuck’s chest, in between the gaps of his ribcage. It was familiar, like a tune or melody you once heard as a child that you really like but have forgotten as the years went by. It was unsettling, really, but comforting as well. So, he shifted from his seat in order to search for it, that familiar tune that’s causing him both longingness and happiness. 

The laughter turns into a small giggle and when he spots his perpetrator, his world stops. Of course, it's him. 

It’s Mark Lee. 

Donghyuck was starting again and this time he was fully aware of it. He was leaning on one of his friends while finding his balance. Mark’s eyes were sparkling in the dimmed room, his hair somehow still perfect no matter how many times he brushed it back. And his smile, god how his eyes would turn into crescents, making him look almost child-like innocent.

Before he went too deep, Donghyuck ripped his eyes off and stared at the floor beneath him. That smile, Lee Donghyuck could ruin that smile. _Shit._

Not one part of him deserves a fraction of Mark. The mere idea of it sent a pang in his chest, but it’s the truth he has to get used to. Mark has done so much for him in such little time and the only thing Donghyuck has ever given him in return was, well, nothing. 

The moment he knew things would get out of hand, like the flirting and the kissing, he’d be done for. 

Maybe, it was for the best to let go while it was early, while his feelings were only at the early stage of infatuation but heck, he’d be lying if he wasn’t sexually attracted to Mark. Sure, he knew he liked boys for some time now but never in his life has he experienced this. Everything was new and maybe, this was simply him being high from the adrenaline and excitement it comes with, because for once, finally, he was intimate with a guy. 

“What’s got you looking like shit man?” Jeno found him five minutes later and unceremoniously plopped himself on Donghyuck, head on his lap and legs sprawled over the end of the sofa. 

“The night’s still young and I have a pack of weed,” Jeno slithered a finger inside his pocket and pulled out a small ziplock bag. “Hopefully there won't be any noise complaint that’ll lead to the police knocking or I'm doomed.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, he watched Jeno light another joint and take another drag. They don’t utter a worth, they sat in comfortable silence. Jeno’s soft inhales and exhales were enough to bring comfort in Donghyuck's rattled mind.

“Nothing, just tired,” Donghyuck replied, taking another swig from his bottle. Should he tell Jeno? Jeno was his best friend, his one true rock but as he observed Jeno’s face get even more stoned he wondered if his best friend was doing alright too. Jeno doesn’t easily get sick nor does he get stoned all the time, but these days it seems like things were a little bit different from their usual. Was Jeno hiding something from Donghyuck? Wait, from all of them? 

As they sat in silence passing the joint from one another Jeno suddenly said, “Isn't that your boyfriend?” Pointing the joint at Mark’s direction. 

They both see Mark with a girl and from the looks of it, they were simply talking. No harm to it, right? 

Donghyuck pursed his lips. It should not bug him just because she’s a girl. She could simply be a friend or an acquaintance catching up with him. Just because she’s beautiful with her short bob length hair, bright pink lips, and petite figure, it doesn’t mean something’s going on. This is normal, people talk to each other, converse, and connect. And besides, it's not like Donghyuck and Mark dating. Sure, they’ve kissed once and flirted but that was it. 

Jeno sat up, detaching himself from Donghyuck’s lap, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. 

Out of nowhere, the girl wrapped herself around Mark’s arm, a little too close for comfort. She then batted her eyelash and gazed at Mark coyly, giggling and brushing her hair at the back of her ear as he told her a joke of some sort. Mark was not touching her nor letting go and that was enough to tick Donghyuck off. 

Donghyuck tried not to seeth. He can’t say anything about it nor lament his not-so-obvious disapproval. Jeno chuckled beside him and he glanced back only to meet Jeno’s amused smile. 

He was about to deny it, the jealousy boiling in him because he wasn’t or he isn’t supposed to be, but what little control of he has left when it comes to Mark Lee was slowly slipping away. So, instead, he shut his mouth close and lets Jeno judge him. 

Seconds later, Jaemin popped out of nowhere. Inserting himself between Jeno and Donghyuck, snaked his arms around the both of them, and chucking them closer. Now, the three of them are huddled together like great friends having a great time—a feeling Donghyuck does not share. He greeted them with a resounding ‘what’s up?’ but the only reply Jaemin received was a curt nod from a brooding Donghyuck and a fistbump from Jeno. 

He followed Jeno's line of sight and Jaemin whistled, “Kang Eunjung is back huh?” Jeno threw him a questioning glare.

Donghyuck simply asked, trying not to sound irritated or desperate, “Kang Eunjung?” 

“A great musician,” Jaemin answered, retracting his arm off of Jeno. He then grabbed the joint from Jeno’s fingers, taking a long drag before puffing a circular smoke like a halo, while throwing Donghyuck a mischievous smirk, “also Mark’s ex.”

Donghyuck jolted, he knew Jaemin felt the sudden tremble because he cackled and tightened his grip around Donghyuck. 

Jeno, on the other hand, frowned, “What’s she doing here?”

“I don't know,” Jaemin shrugged. “But some friend of mine told me she's been wanting to get back with him for weeks now. Jokes on her,” he patted Donghyuck’s leg, “Mark’s already dating one of the hottest guys in school.”

For a moment, they all paused and returned their attention to Mark and Eunjung. They watched the scene unfold. Kang Eunjung has now managed to drag Mark to the dance floor, they weren’t dancing, well not as intimate as his and Mark’s earlier but still, they were bouncing around and waving their hands in the air. If Jaemin did not mention that little detail, Donghyuck’s jaw wouldn’t be so tight right now.

“Did you know about this?” Jeno asked, leaning against Jaemin in order to get closer. 

Donghyuck does not even spare Jeno a look. “No,” he responded. He didn't even know that he had an ex, but then again, Mark 

“Ooh,” Jaemin inhales sharply. “Are you perhaps jealous?” 

Donghyuck took a shaky breath, crossed his arms, eyes still trained at Mark and his ex-girlfriend. 

_Maybe._ He could tell them followed by a joke or he can say _yes_ and get teased by his friends. It could probably elicit a little laughter that Donghyuck is trying hard to find.

“No,” he exhaled. 

Jeno and Jaemin shared a look and proceeded to ask him why but he drowned out their concern. Their voices entering his left ear and going out to his right. Right now, Donghyuck does not trust his voice, so he just watches and watches and watches Mark Lee dance with a beautiful girl. 

He almost scoffed, Donghyuck finds it ridiculous. He had no right to be jealous. Because no matter what happens, as Mark Lee stated back then, they’re only friends, _friends who occasionally make out._ That’s not even Donghyuck’s own words, it was Mark’s and Donghyuck gave him the permission to play with him, flirt with him, spin him around like a ball of yarn. 

At the end of the day, Donghyuck thinks back. It’s only been a week since this shenanigan happened. Maybe, Donghyuck is just feeling high off of his emotions. The blissfulness of pretending to be someone else’s man, to flirt with shamelessly in public, or to kiss whenever he feels like it. Whatever he’s feeling inside must be a passing phase. Again, while everything was still raw and fresh, he needed to kill it immediately.

For a brief second, he ripped his eyes away and found refuge in Jeno and Jaemin bickering. It seemed like they had forgotten their initial topic and were now arguing how they were supposed to go back to their respective homes. Apparently, Jaemin ditched his motorcycle at home and took the bus to Renjun’s, and now that public lines were closed they had no means of going home. They didn’t even include him in the conversation, they probably had this premonition that he’s going back with Mark but since he was getting chummy with this Eunjung girl, then Jaemin and Jeno might be wrong.

While he let Jaemin and Jeno whisper aggressively beside him, he unconsciously lifted his head and met a pair of eyes staring at him— deep brown orbs, mischievous glint evident and mouth curled into a salacious smirk. 

Mark knew Donghyuck would look, so, like any other teenage kid out there, he averted his gaze. 

Something fluttered in his chest, some sort of tug, the kind that was hard to ignore. It was as if his heart finally understood, all defiant and wilful, this unsettling feeling. Donghyuck was not accustomed to this sudden turbulence when it comes to someone, life has basically just thrown whatever at him and he went with the flow. Now that he decided to take reign, he slipped and messed up. 

He sighed in hopes that it would calm his heart. Jaemin and Jeno were now busy talking about music, what songs Jaemin and his band should cover or whatever. He took another swig of his bottle, emptying it and gazed back at Mark whose eyes have not left him. Donghyuck took a sharp intake of breath.

There it is again, that stupid tug in his chest. Mark winked and Donghyuck, without any nuance of his actions, simply smiled back. What was he supposed to do? Donghyuck was lost, in regret, and incredibly out of it. 

And hey, if Mark can put on a show, so can he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this was the supposed half of chapter 4.
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jenofullsun)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)  
> buy me [ kofi ](https://ko-fi.com/panarcadia)


	6. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES!!! I was logged out of my account and forgot the password. Anyway, INCREDIBLY short update just to remind you all that I'm still alive and I am not abandoning this story. 
> 
> The next update will be the usual 3k-5k words! Bye!

Donghyuck wanted to leap. 

The blue rippling water beneath him looked so alluring and graceful. It was tranquil, even hypnotizing. Back and forth it swayed. It was calm and serene, a feeling Donghyuck has quite forgotten these past few days.

In the moment of haze and reverie, he heard a chorus of shouts and whoops behind him. Somehow, this ignited something in him. A sense of courage he has never felt before. He looked around the area, a blurry picture of red cups, neon lights, and both unfamiliar and familiar faces. It was all confusing but Donghyuck did not care because he wanted to jump. 

Nevertheless, the crowd got louder, more encouraging, and with every chant that entered Donghyuck’s ears, the more it filled his senses. There was a buzzing feel to it, maybe excitement? Anticipation? It didn’t matter because god damn if he doesn’t act like a stupid drunk underage high school kid at least once in his life. 

In a swift movement, he managed to discard his shirt causing, once again, a band of strangers to roar in enthusiasm. 

Okay, wow, he was really doing this and no one was stopping him. 

He laughed heartily before screaming at the top of his lungs. Donghyuck felt powerful like the entire world was finally on his side. As if nothing could ever go wrong.

He inhaled a lungful of air and braced himself. Finally, he plunged straight into the water. 

Everything was cold, biting harsh against his skin. It seeped through every crease of his skin, causing him to shiver. He thrashed around and he could not find any semblance of control in his body. Slowly, as if something was dragging him 

The taste of chlorine assaulted his taste buds and the water punched his lungs making him almost blacked out. What seemed like mere seconds felt like hours to him. He couldn't hear anything, let alone see. Everything was blurry and all over the place. It wasn't calm, peaceful, or serene. It was painful, horrible, and terrifying. 

All right, this might have been a very bad idea. It was incredibly out of line even for someone like him. But then again, he did ask Mark to be his fake boyfriend, as if that wasn’t cliche and stupid enough. 

Why in heaven’s name did he do this?

Ah, that’s right, the alcohol and maybe the fifty or so coaxing cheers from extremely stoned and intoxicated minors. 

He flailed his arms, trying to grasp anything or even someone. His lungs were finally giving out, . He was still wearing his jeans making it harder for him to swim or at least resurface. 

The next thing he knew, a pair of arms had managed to scoop him out of the water, pulling him out of his misery. He heard pleas for help and felt another man drag his body completely out of the water. They lay him down on the cold cobblestone while he coughed the water out of his body. In the background, he heard gasping and concerned muttering but he heeded them no mind. Donghyuck was so exhausted that he couldn’t even lift a single finger nor open his eyes. The shock was enough to kick his senses back into place,  _ god,  _ he hoped no one recorded this. The last thing he wanted was to be rebranded as the kid who couldn’t swim. 

He didn't know how long he stayed there, coughing and shivering, all he saw, after hearing Jeno whisper his name, was nothing but darkness. 


	7. fever dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck gets sick, Jeno is tasked to nurse him, and someone pays him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> I apologize for any mistake. I wrote this during most of my online classes. I'm still finding it hard to get used to this new system.  
> anyway, enjoy!

Everything felt scorching hot. The sheets wrapped around him did not help nor did the cotton thin shirt he was wearing. There was even this strong urge to kick them off and lay stark naked on his bed. Yet, at the same time, a single wisp of air was enough to make him shiver and send his skin prickling from the sensation. Instead, he curled into a fetal position and sniffed. When his runny nose was about to rival the Niagara Falls, he groaned and searched for the box of tissues his mother left him last night. He sneezed heavily and threw the crumpled tissue blindly on the floor. He’ll pick them up when he gets a hold of himself. 

Donghyuck placed his face mask and puffed a heavy sigh. The waft of warm air was enough to remind him that his fever was the real shit. He can handle a small allergy but a full out flu? He’d rather perform on stage stark naked, with pay of course (this is a harsh world, he needs those coins), than lay on the bed on a Sunday afternoon shriveling and sneezing to death. Every single joint on his body ached along with a terrible headache and a weak appetite. Despite Donghyuck’s enthusiasm towards eating, the thought of food was enough to turn his stomach upside down and that was enough to put him in a foul mood. 

The moment the sunlight streamed down and woke Donghyuck from his feverish sleep, the throbbing in his head stopped him from going back to sleep. Now, he sat up, back against the headboard, glaring heavily at the pile of laundry that was left on the floor. It was already Sunday and not once has he touched his homework or made do with his usual chores. 

Despite his blatant idiocy the other night, his mother did not question why her son came home soaking wet with—who’s not sure, but he believes it was both Jeno and Jaemin hauling him like a sack of potatoes. She simply gave him a warm bath and made sure he was bundled up. Come Saturday morning, not only was Donghyuck nursing a horrible hangover, his temperature was skyrocketing on an alarming rate that he could not even move a single muscle. 

His bedroom door opened and he saw his mother peeking, eyes warily watching him. He lazily waved and gave her a cheeky apologetic smile. She snorted and raised an eyebrow, “I hope your Friday night was fun.”

“Mom,  _ please _ ,” Donghyuck whined. Sarcasm, of course, his mother’s best friend. Donghyuck fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. To Donghyuck’s surprise, she was dressed as if she was going to go out—her hair sleek and tied into a bun and a hint of color on her cheeks, lips, and eyes, but she wasn’t wearing her scrub suit, if she wasn’t called to the hospital then it must be something else. 

“What?” His mother raised an eyebrow. “I’m just making sure you’re not going to jump into a pool or sneak out but given your state, I’m sure you won’t even make it out of your room,” she pointed out, mistaking Donghyuck’s excessive staring for him questioning why she was in his room.

Donghyuck simply groaned and buried himself under his covers. At times his mom sure knew how to punch him straight on the gut. He tried his best not to cringe and recall what he did the other night.  _ God,  _ what was he thinking? Was that one of the incidents that will haunt him until he reaches his adulthood? Holy shit was this what his dad was talking about before, don’t do anything your future self would regret? 

Seconds later, his mother spoke once again, “I’m leaving. I won’t be back till after dinner or later if traffic is bad. As much as I hate to leave you here, your dad left his car here and you know how your sisters get when they use the train at this time of the night.” 

Right, his dad and sisters usually visited their grandparents in the countryside. Usually, his dad would bring the family car but sadly last Friday the car broke down and had to be towed. Thus, his dad, with his sisters, opted to commute. 

“Don’t worry,” she continues. “I called one of your friends and Jeno volunteered to nurse your sorry butt until we come back.”

Oh god, Lee Jeno. He’d definitely probe Donghyuck till he breaks and spills everything. Jeno would ask why he did that. What was Donghyuck thinking? And for what cause? Sure, Donghyuck was the life of the party, but he wasn’t crazy over the top type to suddenly jump into a pool, incredibly smashed because he was an internal battle over his fucking feelings. It has only been a week, how can he be this confused over a guy. 

When Donghyuck protested and replied, he heard gentle padding on the wooden floor, and suddenly, his bed dipped. 

“Honey, are you okay?” 

There comes a time in a teenager’s life when they have the talk with their parents and Donghyuck already had that, when they thought he was straight. Now that he’s more comfortable with his skin they still haven’t discussed relationships, sex, and well feelings. 

Donghyuck inhales, wondering if he should just tell her that there’s this boy and her son, the great Lee Donghyuck might’ve wrapped this boy in some sort of game. A play-pretend but instead of spaceships and pirate stories, they were playing boyfriends. Just thinking about it, Donghyuck wanted to scream. It’s cliche and embarrassing. 

In the end, Donghyuck decided to keep silent. He’d rather get his ass beaten by Jeno’s sermons than his mother’s sarcastic remarks and her storytelling prowess. She’d spill the beans.

He nodded, yes he's fine and dandy until he realized he was still under the covers. 

“Yeah, just a headache,” he croaked. He felt his mother’s warm hand pat the back of his head. Soothingly, she tries to coax him out of the covers. When he did she gave him a small smile. 

“If you say so, but to be sure, I’ll only leave when Jeno arrives. For now, rest,” she gently said, cupping his face and stroking his cheeks. 

* * *

After his mother left him to call his father, Donghyuck slowly eased back into a quiet slumber. The meds probably helped along with her soothing voice. 

It was a gentle knock that woke him once again. This time his room was darker and colder. He couldn’t tell what the exact time was but judging by the dark clouds outside, it could be almost dinner time. Besides, even if his stomach has been rejecting any sort of heavy food, his body still knew what time dinner was.

For a heartbeat, he thought it was his mother until he realized, his mother never knocks. That woman has not a single ounce of privacy in her life. She just barges in whenever she feels like it. 

Whoever was on the other side knocked again, this time more quickly. Is it Jeno? It could be him. Jeno did inform the boys’ group chat that he was coming to nurse Donghyuck. He also said that he would be wearing a sexy pink spandex nurse costume, which Jaemin then texted back:  _ send pics or it didn’t happen _ . Renjun threw in a vomiting emoji and Jeno took a picture of himself, bundled up in a sweater, with his middle finger up. No one replied after that.

“Come in,” he croaked. 

Donghyuck was not prepared for what came next. Standing awkwardly, hands clutching the door frame, hands behind, and with a sheepish grin decorating his face was the last person he wanted to see. 

“What’re you doing here?” He managed to ask. He tried to sneer but failed to sound hostile because of the scratchy feeling in his throat. Then there it was. A flutter in his heart. A slight beat loud and heavy, almost dragging him to a daze. Yet, he ignored it and feigned ignorance. Nevertheless, he felt happy. Unbelievably so that his heart might actually fly away.

But he also felt that this was way out of the line. It was crossing a threshold that was far from reality because this never happens in real life and if it did, it was probably a one in a million chance. The world must love to torment him because jumping out of a pool and then unceremoniously drowning isn’t an ideal way to catch the attention of the guy you’re slightly crushing. Worse, fake dating. 

Before Mark could even utter a word, Donghyuck lifted his hand to massage his temples, “No, never mind. Who let you in?”

Who brought Mark Lee into his home? No worse, to his bedroom? Donghyuck looked like absolute shit. God, the room probably smelled like wet musty socks and a week old shirt. Oh no, he should’ve cleaned up, washed the crust out of his eyes, brushed his teeth, combed his hair—wait. No. Who was Mark Lee to judge him while he laid weakly on the bed? Donghyuck pondered while taking note of the smile on Mark’s face. 

_ The heck is he smiling for?  _ This situation is far from ideal. Besides, what prompted him to drop by. Sure, they established a semblance of friendship but Mark Lee was far from Jeno’s level when it comes to friendship. His mom doesn’t even know him, let alone knew he was “fake-dating” the guy.

“Your mom,” Mark grinned. “She’s very  _ interesting _ .”

Donghyuck pushed his mask aside with a glare and groaned, “Of course.”  _ Of course,  _ that woman’s people skills can rival a journalist's persuasive nature. And Mark being a stranger, judging by how good her instincts are, she would have picked up that Mark might fall into a category quite special when it comes to Donghyuck’s relationship.

“She said I was your  _ special friend, _ ” Mark wiggled his eyebrows, continuing.

“You're joking?” Donghyuck exasperatedly cried, and Mark simply chuckled, inching a little closer, and slowly, fully entering Donghyuck’s room. Luckily, Mark left the door open that Donghyuck could make out another shadow moving along the hallway.

“Kind of. She did ask how we met and what is the status of our relationship?” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Of course, she did and what did you tell her?”

“Friends,” Mark shrugged, avoiding eye contact, eyes wandering around Donghyuck’s humdrum of a bedroom. Nothing was in it but a bunch of band posters, a guitar with missing strings he hasn’t touched in months, a drawer littered with skincare products he barely uses, a pair of dumbbells, a blue carpet he never really knew where it came from, a small TV set where he plugged his game console, and an empty fish tank he never had the time to throw away. Basically, nothing was interesting to pique Mark’s attention.

“Right,” Donghyuck said sarcastically. “Friends. How did she react?”

“She thanked me for coming and all,” Mark replied, again staring at Donghyuck’s messy study table. There was nothing on it but a bunch of crumpled paper, an old picture of him and the boys they took at a photo booth, and his zipped bag. Mark sits on his chair, Donghyuck was about to protest but then it was better if the guy sat a few feet away from him instead of sitting on the edge of his bed or something. He might end up getting whatever the hell is in Donghyuck’s body. This was also when Donghyuck caught sight of the plastic bag on Mark’s lap. His visitor might have sensed his inquisitive stare that Mark suddenly said, “Oh this? I bought some snacks, pocari, and well meds but your mom already had that covered huh?” He scratched his nape as if he was embarrassed. 

Donghyuck’s heart halted for a brief second. Mark Lee embarrassed? Hell no. 

“Why are you here again?” He asked instead, with a gulp. 

“Jeno called me. Told me you were down with the flu.”

“Motherfucker,” he took a deep breath, fighting the urge to get up and trample his best friend. 

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen fixing you a meal.”

Donghyuck warily watched Mark, the shadow he can see outside, and then back to Mark. 

“How did he react when you said, friend?” This was crucial. Jeno doesn’t know anything, heck, no one knows anything.   
Mark eyed Donghyuck confusedly, “He wasn’t in the room, he was in the toilet.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Donghyuck, chill dude.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Mark or anything, but he was just being sure. It was also nice of Mark not to lie in front of his mother. They were friends, and if his mom ever asks how the heck they met how their friendship came to be? It will be a hell of an explanation. Especially when all of this over, if Mark decides to remain friends and if not, then things might get awkward. 

“Fine. By the way, why are you doing this?”

“Whether you like it or not Hyuck—” unconsciously, Donghyuck’s eyes met with Mark’s. At that very moment, something flashed in the deepest part of Donghyuck’s mind. Slowly, they land on Mark’s lips and the guy must’ve noticed it. Mark’s tongue popped out, licking his lips before finally smirking. 

“—we’re friends,” he finally said in a way that led Donghyuck to believe that there was more into it. _ Right, friends. _

“Good one,” Donghyuck scoffed, looking in a different direction. He was glad half of his face was covered by the mask so that Mark wouldn’t catch him blushing. God, he thought he was drunk enough that night that he might forget the feeling of Mark’s lips on him. To his dismay, every nerve in his body decided that it was a great idea to remember inkling detail— how soft it was, slick, smooth, and hot. Okay, he should stop. He might pop a boner he might have a hard time dealing with. 

_ Puppies, cats, his dad’s face, come on Donghyuck junior get a fucking grip.  _

“Friends, who make out?” Mark said.    
Donghyuck clicked his tongue, with the boner fiasco thrown out of the window, he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or annoyed by Mark’s statement. 

“Fuc—”

“Hey, I’m leaving,” Jeno peeked. He was already wearing his coat and a beanie on his head. 

“Why?” Donghyuck whined, ignoring Mark who was about to speak. 

“I need to accompany Jaemin for a thing,” Jeno admitted, wrapping a scarf around his neck. It looked familiar—plaid black with a red embroidered letter, J. Donghyuck raised a brow.

“Isn’t that Jaemin’s?” he pointed out. 

“Hmm,” Jeno cocked his head to the right, inspecting the edge of the scarf. “I guess? Like it matters anyway.”

“Okay, sure.”

Mark cleared his throat and slightly raised his hand, “Uhm if you’re leaving how are you—” 

“I’m all good man, thanks for driving me. Jaemin is picking me up.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Great, we're all clear? Jaemin’s arriving in a few minutes. I left the porridge in the pot. I made some kimbap too,” Jeno explained. Finally, he looked at both of them. Back and forth, he eyed them warily, “And please, don’t do anything stupid. I’m sure you both can keep it in your pants for now. The two of you alone in a house sounds tempting but I swear to god if—”

“Yes mom,” Donghyuck groaned, once again hiding under his covers. Christ, was Jeno always this dotting?

Jeno simply laughed in response, “I’m not stopping you but I don’t really want you to get worse.” 

“I know, we’re just— we haven’t crossed that threshold, you know.”

“Oh, well then more a reason why the two of you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Jeno,” Donghyuck complained, glaring at his best friend. 

“Yeah, yeah. Jaemin’s here. Bye guys, behave,” he waved and winked at Donghyuck’s direction, which he replied with the middle finger.

* * *

After a quiet meal between the two of them. Donghyuck felt this subtle lull of sleepiness enter his system. While Mark played a game on his phone, still keeping him accompanied, Donghyuck observed him. He was engrossed, unaware of Donghyuck’s eyes fixated on how his brows would furrow in frustration or how his tongue would stick out while he tapped aggressively on the screen. But what caught Donghyuck’s attention was the way he swept his hair back while he licked his lips after winning a game. 

He gulped, took a deep breath, and immediately focused his eyes on his hands. 

They can be friends. He can do that, right?

A few more minutes in, Donghyuck was reading one of the novels Renjun gave him for Christmas last year when Mark stopped playing and stood up. He slowly lowered the book and eyed Mark curiously. 

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you going to leave?”

Mark’s feet gently padded against the floorboards and in a few seconds, he was crouching, face-to-face, looking Donghyuck straight in the eye. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asked, taking the book away from Donghyuck’s lap. “I know it’s a little too early but sleep is your greatest combat.”

“I, it’s not that I can’t fall asleep. I’m kinda sleepy but,” Donghyuck stopped. Why did he find it hard to fall asleep? Sleeping was easy for him. It was one of the few things he enjoyed a whole lot. Thus, he never lets an opportunity to sleep go to waste. 

“Is it because you’re sick?” Mark asked, voice softer than usual and his eyes were watching Donghyuck as if he was alarmed. Donghyuck’s heartbeat rang in his ears. What was going on? Was he worried, was he being kind— did he care? 

“Or is it because I’m here?” he trailed off. 

“No. It’s not that. Honestly, I don’t know.” 

As the seconds went by, Donghyuck’s hands were getting sweaty, and the way Mark watched him was getting into his head. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was more like he was getting conscious of the smallest things— the way he smelled, the way he looked, and even how the way his voice sounded. Was this supposed to be normal? Before when he was under the weather, he was never this conscious when Jeno nursed him or even Renjun that one time. But with Mark, why?

Mark took his phone out and started typing rapidly. Donghyuck frowned at the action,  _ what now?  _ There was a proud smile on his face that Donghyuck can’t help but wonder what was going on in Mark’s mind. 

When Mark finally returned his attention to Donghyuck, his face was shining. Literally glowing. Donghyuck wanted nothing more but to smile because he just looked so cute and Donghyuck was weak right now, really weak. He understood what he was feeling, he really did, but he can’t help but question it. 

This sensation in his mind, his heart, and his body were foreign yet so familiar. He suppressed it for years, hiding behind a facade. Now that he was free to express himself, he had no idea what to do. Should he act on instinct and let his mindlessness take charge or should he calm his heart down and for a moment, think, assess, calculate every single move?

He knew whatever was in him was too early, but he could never understand it. He could only wish he did. 

Mark scooted closer, his elbows touching Donghyuck’s sheets. “Check your messages,” he beamed. Quietly, without even a slight protest, Donghyuck took out his phone. To his surprise, he saw a notification and on it was Mark’s name. When he opened it, there was a link. It didn’t seem suspicious in a way that it might direct him to a porn site or something worse. Instead, it seemed to lead to a playlist. And it did. 

_ Antidote.  _

It had a bunch of songs, some Donghyuck recognized, others he didn’t. Incredibly confused, he lifted his head and asked, “what’s this for?”

“Music.”

“I noticed that.”

“I won’t leave until you listen to it,” Mark said. He was sitting on the floor now, eyes once again trained on his phone playing a game. Not probing any further, Donghyuck pulled out his earphones under his pillow and plugged it in. Once again, as a soft rock beat played in his ear, he watched Mark get immersed in his game.

Without realizing it, his vision darkened, his focus wavered, and the last image he has managed to capture in his head was of Mark smiling at him, patting his head.

* * *

The third time he awoke, he immediately registered the mellow tune that was playing in his ear. It was more subtle than the earlier ones, as if Mark knew he’d fall into slumber while listening to it, thus he curated the last ones to be quieter. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath and tried to stretch his legs along with his arms. Scooting a little to the edge, he felt something dipping on the cushions. Moving his head he suddenly caught a glimpse of the fluff of hair on the edge of his bed. 

So, that was what’s causing it. Just a few inches away from his elbow was Mark’s face. His mouth was slightly agape, soft whistling sounds came out ever so often, his eyelids were completely shut with his lashes curving upward, and his hair was slightly disheveled. Nevertheless, his facial structure was perfect that Donghyuck was struck in surprise. If he could, he’d drag a painter into the room for him to capture such beauty, figuring out what colors of brown, black, and white should go together. Then he’d asked someone to frame it and finally, he’d put up a request for it to be displayed in a museum. 

God, what is wrong with him? He sounded like an 18th-century duke trying to capture the beauty of one of his mistresses. 

He groaned.

The world was truly unfair, really it was. No one had the right to have such an angelic face while sleeping in such a position. 

The playlist switched to another song, knocking him back to his senses. It wasn't loud music, it fell more into a mellow and nostalgic sound. One that reminded you of summers spent on the beach or at the park with your friends. Unbothered by the woes of reality and the responsibility it comes with. 

As he watched Mark’s eyes flutter, his mouth closing, and his fingers twitching, Donghyuck was reminded of something he heard a few days ago. _ “ _ _ Must be cool dating this guy, he’s all into that vintage shit, makes his lovers mixtapes but burns them on CDs.” _

_ Yeah right, _ Donghyuck scoffed to himself. But, he still appreciated it. A small gift that he can keep to himself for as long as he liked. A little reminder that he was once with Mark, even with such circumstances, for a moment he was his.

“Damn, I owe you so much,” he rasped, hands hesitantly hovering above Mark’s hair. His fingers were itching, it wanted to card itself, feel the soft, silky texture of this man’s hair, and bask in the warmth of his scalp.

So, he did. He let his fingers leave a feathered touch, enough for Donghyuck to feel satisfied and enough to keep Mark unaware of his actions. 

“Why do you think that?” Mark murmured, prompting that he was awake. Donghyuck gasped, embarrassed he retracted his hands, holding it close to his heart. Nevertheless, the texture left a burning sensation on the tip of his skin.

Donghyuck gulped, avoiding Mark who yawned for a second. 

“You always help when I’m in trouble,” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. 

“I—well, is it bothering you?” Mark asked, a little strain in his voice.

Donghyuck paused, was he bothered? Not really. Not to the extent that he should inform Mark about it. He was more bothered by the fact that he liked that Mark was always there for him even though Donghyuck never asked. And what does Donghyuck do in return? Nothing. He was like a fish in a bowl, swimming, and swimming. He was going with the flow and whatever Mark fed him he accepted it. 

And whatever he asked of Mark, Mark let him do it.

“No,” Donghyuck denied. “I feel more like I am the one who is a bother.”

Mark didn't reply, his head was still resting on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on Donghyuck. Not a second later, he felt warm fingers wrap against his pink, then his next finger, and the next, until his hands were completely wrapped by Mark’s. It was gentle, almost reassuring. Donghyuck didn’t know what to make of it. It didn’t make him nervous nor did it make his heart go ballistic. It was more comforting. The way Mark slid his fingers against the expanse of his palm made his heart swell. 

And for some reason, it felt perfect.

“No, you’re not. You’ll never be a bother to me Hyuck,” there’s a twinge of softness in his voice as if the person he was talking to was delicate. Right now, he felt like it. 

“You’re a good guy, Donghyuck. Anyone is lucky to be in your presence, let alone to be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is getting hectic and i'm glad i managed to cough this up before the month ends. 
> 
> here's [ antidote playlist ](https://music.apple.com/ph/playlist/antidote/pl.u-DdANvqeCa877o0A) oh! i'd love to hear some song requests too that we can add in the playlist so donghyuck can feel better heh. 
> 
> thanks for reading, commenting and for the kudos :D
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/strayjeno)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)  
> 


End file.
